


Fox At Heart

by cecld



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sometimes the shape you are reflects the person you are inside, Werefox Stiles, bitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 48
Words: 38,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecld/pseuds/cecld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a deadly battle with darkness. Stiles suffers mortal wounds. Despite Stiles wanting to die as a human, unable to live life without his best friend Scott bites him. At first it doesn't look like its had that much affect other than to save his life but then it turns out Scott's bite has worked but Stiles...isn't a werewolf. Sometimes the shape you take reflects the person that you are. Join this adventure as Stiles struggles with his new supernatural life...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_I remember blood... I remember pain... I remember love... But I also remember refusing my chance at survival. Yet I am still here, living, breathing, I should be dead. What... What have you done to me Scott?_


	2. Please Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Stiles! Wait! Please!" Scott cried, he could feel Stiles heart slowing and slowing and- No, no, no!
> 
> He couldn't accept it.
> 
> Wouldn't accept it.

Scott leaned over Stiles bedside table, the beeping monitor making him relax slightly.

It felt strange it had only been about three hours after the incident.

It was all his fault, why hadn't he kept an eye on Stiles in the fight? He should have done better, much better. He should have-

"Scott? Honey, you okay?" His mother walked up to him, taking his hands squeezing them comfortingly.

He didn't answer but she suddenly became more serious as she looked at Stiles still form

"Can you tell yet?"

Scott shook his head, head in hands "No, it'll take most of the night to know for sure, if he doesn't reject it"

"But shouldn't he be...it was deadly right? So he must be healing" His mother told him, giving him hope.

Scott shook his head, whimpering "That could easily be the doctors doing their bit. They got there very quickly but it was so deep, I didn't-"

"I know, I know, shh" Melissa murmured comfortingly.

"All you can do at the moment is wait, thats all any of us can do. You need to go home Scott, get some sleep" She told him sweetly but Scott knew it was more of a order.

Stiles father had already been asked to leave by the doctors, he had been distraught and Scott hadn't even told him about the bite yet.

Scott looked down on Stiles pale form.

That looked strangely fragile, despite being human Scott had always looked at Stiles as someone strong, someone who didn't break easily, especially with Stiles limitless energy and the way he'd always been able to come out of dangerous situations with little injury or without a scratch but...it didn't happen this time.

He had forget and shamed to forget that despite his tough personality and impressive will power, Stiles was still human...or had been.

Had been...

The past felt wrong in his mouth.

This shouldn't be happening his mind told him, yet it was.

Stiles was the human of the pack, thinking him as a werewolf just...felt wrong.

And this time it was all his fault.

Scott felt tears prickle in his eyes, all his fault.

He remembered the moment clearly.

_"Breath, Stiles, breath! Stay with me, come on!" Scott cried, cuddling Stiles, who looked like any minute he would loose conscious._

_His stomach had a hole through it, and he was bleeding out, ribbs cracked and maybe punctured lung._

_"S-Scott-" Stiles breathed out, eyes not that focused from the pain, all his muscles tense._

_The ambalance Scott had called wouldn't get here in time, Scott knew that._

_"D-dude, listen to me, Stiles! Stiles, please-d-do....do you want the bite? Stiles?! It can save you. Please! Stiles!" Scott cried, shaking him a little to make sure Stiles didn't close his eyes._

_"A-ambalance" Stiles whimpered._

_Scott cringed "It won't come in time, if you try and wait for that you'll, you'll-"_

_"Die. Huh, S-strange how things, h-happen, isn't it?" Stiles muttered._

_"Stiles!" Scott cried._

_The human boy, with cute pain, managed to grab on to to Scotts hand, looking Scott in the eyes._

_"I-I'm human Scott and-and I want to die a-as a human. Look after m-my dad, wil-will you buddy?" Stiles asked him, weakly._

_Shock and anguish sprang to life inside Scott, before he could reply, Stiles closed his eyes, hand falling to the ground, his heart started to slow._

_"Stiles! Wait! Please!" Scott cried, he could feel Stiles heart slowing and slowing and- No, no, no!_

_He couldn't accept it._

_Wouldn't accept it._

_"I'm sorry" Scott choked out, before grabbing Stiles wrist then without hesitation biting deep into his arm..._

_He couldn't lose Stiles, not his brother...he just...couldn't._

So now here Scott sat, welting in guilt and fear.

He looked at Stiles and held his hand, Scotts bite wound still there.

"Please" Scott whispered "Please Stiles, just...please, you can do this, you-you always pull through"

With that and a slight squeeze of Stiles hand, Scott left.

But alpha werwolf and the unconscious human were both unaware that their lives would forever be changed come morning


	3. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Stay calm!?" Stiles growled.
> 
> "Okay maybe that wasn't the best thing to say, look-"
> 
> "No, you look. Come here quickly or I will be seriously considering shoving wolvesbane up your freaking!-"

The first thing Stiles became aware of was he was breathing but...how could be breathing?

He was dead?

Yet he could clearly feel his lungs taking in air and letting it out again and feel his own heart beat, thumping hard in his ears.

Stiles eyes snapped open, he sat up, taking a deep breath in to muffle his yell.

What?

No pain, no aches, he was in hospital though...

Stiles looked at his body, skin was totally smooth, no marks or cuts, or deep wounds that should have killed him.

He was tied up to a drip, Stiles stared at it for a few seconds then pulled it out, looking for the wound in his hand...there was a small cut...that was closing up on its own!

Stiles really did panic this time, letting out a cry as he jumped backwards, hitting his head hard on the wall the bed was against.

He cringed, rubbing it, but still staring at his hand that now had no mark on it at all, like there hadn't been a drip pushed into his flesh.

Stiles battled down a panic attack, everything felt like it was closing in, he felt like he was suffocating.

Then he saw his phone on the counter and he knew exactly who to call.

And all his panic turned to a different emotion he couldn't pinpoint in his hurry and he grabbed the phone and dialled a number.

Stiles said with a deadly sweetness " _Scott, Oh Buddy, oh pal, get your furry ass here now_!" His tone changing near the end, the different emotion coming through.

Pure shock but also relief was heard on the other end "Stiles!?!"

"No, its Derek. Of course its Stiles!" Stiles hissed, a part of him noting that the different emotion he was feeling was actually anger.

Scott seemed to sense this to as he said "Stiles..." His tone softer and made Stiles feel-

Oh no, he wasn't pulling that on him, not yet, not now.

"I do not care at the moment Scott because honestly, now most of whats going on in my mind apart from wondering what the fuck I'm going to tell my doctors, is when I get my hands on you-"

"Okay, Okay, I'm coming, just-just stay calm-"

" Stay calm!?" Stiles growled.

"Okay maybe that wasn't the best thing to say, look-"

" _No_ , you look. Come here quickly or I will be seriously considering _shoving wolvesbane up your freaking_ -"

"Woah! Woah! Stiles take deep breaths okay? I'm coming, I'm coming! Just stay where you are, I'll be there soon, okay?...Stiles?"

Stiles grabbled to get his emotions under control before finally responding "Okay"

He then hung up, taking deep breaths, trying not to freak out, everything would be okay...

Everything would be okay...

Suddenly a doctor came in then stopped short, staring at Stiles who was fully healed, his eyes wide.

Stiles gulped and he said "Er...I can explain?"


	4. Brother's United

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott looked blissfully happy "You're here, you're alright"
> 
> "I'm...alright" Stiles said hesitantly.

Stiles stared at his hands, he took a minute to notice how much they were shaking but also how human he still felt but what was he expecting to feel? Scott didn't notice that much, in fact it had been him who was the one who told Scott he was a werewolf..

He was sitting in a corridor in the hospital. The Doctor had been luckily one who hadn't seen the extent of his injuries before hand, so thinking this was some kind of prank he'd kicked him out, so now Stiles was sitting, alone, trying not to have a panic attack, waiting for Scott. He always seemed to be waiting for Scott.

Stiles put his head in his hands, breathing out and in quickly, trying to control his breathing, as sped up, along with his heart rate.

He was a werewolf...

How could anyone process that? What if he lost control? Hurt Scott? Mellisa? His father? The fact he could be a danger to his father, again but this time not someones puppet, pulled a small whimper from his mouth.

Stiles shoved his knuckles in his mouth, biting down to try and stop that train of thought before it gave him more things to panic about, trying to distract himself with pain.

"Stiles!"

Despite the anger from before hand a sigh of relief came out as he heard Scott's voice. He looked up to see Scott running towards him, Mellisa looking very worried from behind him.

Scott grabbed his shoulders as he forced Stiles to look at him, who looked a little sweaty.

"Hi" Stiles said weakly, now feeling unsure how to react.

Scott looked blissfully happy "You're here, you're alright"

"I'm...alright" Stiles said hesitantly.

Then Scott did something unexpected that they hadn't done in a long time. Scott pulled him in and hugged him. Full on hugged him.

Despite himself, Stiles felt himself relaxing under it, and his heart beat and breathing finally slowed down.

The thought despite maybe a little selfish, of Scott being so relieved to see him okay and breathing, warmed him, just a little bit and that was enough for now.


	5. You're Not A Werewolf!

Stiles pushed Scott away from the hug, feeling his muscles tense again as he remembered what was going on, Scott couldn't make him feel calm about this, not anymore. 

"Scott, you turned me into a Werewolf!" Stiles hissed. 

"Stiles-" Scott started to say, hurt flashing across his face. 

"I-I told you I wanted to die, wanted to die as a human. And now-" His breathing and heartbeat quickened "Oh god whats the pack going to think? Or my father? What if I hurt him Scott? His already got enough on his plate with those recent murders. What if its something supernatural and I mess up? And the full moon isn't far away. Oh my god!" 

"Stiles, please, slow down" Mellisa pleaded, knowing he was working himself up into a panic attack. 

Stiles looked up at her, he had forgotten she was there, you would have though her presence would calm him but all it did was sence another rush of fear through him, what if he lost control and hurt Mellisa? Scott would never forgive him and Mellisa... 

Scott made Stiles face him "We'll deal with this I promise" 

"I'm not like you Scott" Stiles groaned. 

"You don't have to be, I didn't have a easy time with it at first either but it worked in the end. Stiles? Stiles listen to me!" 

Stiles breath came out in large gasps and chokes. 

"Scott!" Mellisa warned. 

"Let me try something" Scott muttered, he reached down for his wolf, calling it up, his pack needed him. 

**_"Stiles"_** Scott growled, his voice holding Alpha command and his eyes glowing red. 

It got the reaction he wanted, sort of... 

Stiles eyes widened and he seemed to shock himself out of his panic attack but as he did so his eyes responded to Scotts Alpha call, but his eyes were not blue or gold. 

His scent changed a little and his eyes, his eyes glowed a faint silver with slight specs of blue. Scott and Mellisa almost stepped back in shock. 

Though with the eyes and strange smell this told Scott one thing... 

"What? What is it?" Stiles asked, seeing their surprise, not knowing about his eyes. 

Scott didn't know what was going on but he knew one thing for sure " _You're not a werewolf"_


	6. Home Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I-I almost lost you. I thought-I thought...Oh god, you're alive" His father choked out. 
> 
> And soon Stiles was crying to.

Stiles stares at him. His eyes wide, he had believed he'd never see his father again. When he'd lain down to die, he hadn't thought of the pack, Malia, Lydia, Scott or even Mellisa, he had thought, he had always thought of his father.

The Sheriff looks at Stiles, his eyes going up and down Stiles now completely healed body. A number of different emotions ran through his expression all at once, so many Stiles couldn't read them and Scott was even more on edge besides him.

Stiles knew it had been cruel but Scott was the one who bit him, so Scott should be the one to tell his father what happened.

His father's eyes narrowed in on the now coweding Alpha next to Stiles.

Though he simply asked softly "Was there no other choice?"

Scott shook his head quickly.

He looked at Stiles again, his expression not easy to read.

Stiles stepped slowly forward, his palms sweaty, his nerves on edge, his heart feeling like it would pound out of his chest.

"Dad-" Stiles croaked, his voice horse and his eyes stinging.

Then his father suddenly pulled Stiles in for a huge hug, his arms wrapping around Stiles tightly. Who tensed a little when he felt his father trembling a little against him. His eyes wide with shock Stiles realized the Sheriff was crying.

How long...

How long had it been since his father had cried in front of him?

Not since his mother...

His father hugged him like they were saying their goodbyes and Stiles would soon vanish into thin air.

"I-I almost lost you. I thought-I thought...Oh god, you're alive" His father choked out. 

And soon Stiles was crying to.

His father didn't hate him, didn't care what he was, whatever he was. And..he felt so relieved.

The Sheriff finally let him go, standing up to face Scott, who stared back, eyes misty but also he looked like he was ready to bolt if the Sheriff tried to shoot him but instead.

He took a deep breath, looking at Scott then gave the Alpha a watery smile but with the most serious tone Stiles had ever heard "Thank you, thank you for saving my son"

Scott's eyes widened at being addressed that formelly but he noticed with a start the Sheriff was looking at him differently. He no longer saw a teenager that was forced into a role to big for him to handle on his own. He saw a man, trying to do whats best for the town and his son.

Scott had grown up without him realizing the Sheriff thought with a smile.

Scott stood a little taller, a little straighter at Stiles father's proud and ever so greatfall look and realization.

He had done what he came here to do. With a nod from Stiles and a promise he'd call him later Scott left. Feeling for once, in a long time, proud and peaceful.

Though what wasn't so peaceful was at night, after a couple of hours Stiles was able to finally convince his father he could be left alone to sleep in his bedroom. But he couldn't get to sleep, not even a wink.

Cars driving past.

Bikes driving past.

People on phones.

People chatting in the next street.

Trains a couple of miles away.

Planes.

Insects.

The worms in the earth.

Stiles, Stiles could hear everything. And he couldn't stop, not for a second. 

Stiles didn't get a wink of sleep that night...


	7. The Person That I Am?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Its rare but sometimes the shape you take reflects the person you are"

Stiles sits on the vets table, feeling a little bit like a pet being prodded and poked as Deaton took samples, making interesting noises as he did so.

He had looked a little wary at first but soon the curiosity got the better of him.

Stiles looked up, feeling himself tense, something stirred inside him as his friends came into the room. Looking worried. Stiles pushed the urge down.

Lydia, Liam, Kira and Scott walked in.

Liam and Kira looking a little wary.

But Lydia ran up to him, giving him a huge hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay" She whispered.

Stiles smiled warmly at her in return, not sure what he was going to say.

He looked at Scott as he stepped forwards, looking at his pack.

"I told you why your here. Um, Stiles?"

Stiles looked onto the ground and said shakily " I can't control it"

Scott nodded, knowing what he had to do. When Stiles looked up at him, Scott flashed his alpha red eyes. Stiles own flared in response. Everyone stared at the silver and blue eyes.

Deaton flashed a light in his eyes, watching his eyes glow a little, like wolf eyes, reflecting the light. But he defiantly wasn't a wolf.

"Fascinating" Deaton muttered.

Scott noticed a strange familiar smell coming from Stiles.

A supernatural scent but it wasn't that strong and he couldn't finger out where he had sensed something like that before.

"So? You got anything?" Stiles asked feeling a little desperate for answers.

"A little bit" Deaton said.

Everyone turned to the vet.

"Well?" Scott asked.

Deaton frowned and said "I think you are still transitioning into something. Only when your transformation finishes I will be able to tell. Though I think I do know why its happening"

"Why?" Stiles asked, trying not to chew his fingers with nerves.

_"Its rare but sometimes the shape you take reflects the person you are"_

Stiles almost choked a little, his eyes widening in a fear.

The person he was?

What's that supposed to mean?

Images of Jackson turning into a Kanima flashed through his mind.

Oh god, what was he turning into?

What if-

"Stiles!" Stiles looked up shocked, to see Scott had his hand on his shoulder, comfortingly.

"You'll be okay. I promise" He said.

"We promise" Lydia added firmly.

Stiles looked at the back feeling a rush of pride for them and happiness they were there for him, they had his back. And yet, despite their support... Why did he still feel like it might not be enough?

 


	8. To Be Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (New Summary) 
> 
> The effects of the bite are becoming more obvious.   
> Kira and Stiles bond, in turn they learn what Stiles has become...

"Stiles, you don't have to do this" Scott told him for the one hundredth time on the phone, worry clear in his voice.

"And I've told you, I do" Stiles retorted, picking up a coat and putting it on, getting ready for school. 

He knew why Scott didn't want him to go to school, but he needed this, he needed to feel...normal.   
He couldn't sit at home, doing nothing but thinking what happened to him, he couldn't. 

Stiles drove to school, though he did notice that his hands were shaking a little on the wheel but not because he was nervous or cold in fact... 

Stiles felt energised. His whole body buzzing with energy. He'd never felt like this before. 

With a grin, Stiles parked his jeep and jumped out of it, slamming the door behind him with a little bit to much force. 

"Stiles!" 

He was quickly greeted by the pack. 

Lydia hugged him, he hugged her back.

"You okay dude?" Scott asked him. 

Stiles rolled his eyes "Yes! How many times?" He added "And actually I feel great!" 

Stiles slapped Scott on the back playfully as he made his way to school "Come on puppy!" 

Scott huffed but ran after him but sharing a look with Kira at how Stiles was acting, he thought he'd be very nervous because of what he was like yesterday but it was like he was watching a completely different Stiles, one who'd never been tormented by the Nogitsune, there was a light back in Stiles eyes. 

Their first class and Scott noticed Stiles fidgeting a lot more than normal, his fingers tapping on the desk constantly. His legs moving up and down a little bit. 

A couple of students glanced at him irritible. 

Stiles face seemed a little flushed as well. 

Once the class finished. Scott quickly walked up to Stiles "You okay?" 

Stiles rolled his eyes but then he frowned as they walked to their next class "Yeah, um when is lacrosse?" 

"We have it on wendnesday, remember" 

Stiles wiped sweat from his forehead "Dam" 

"What is it?" Scott wondered. 

Stiles frowned, he looked down at his hands, flexing them a little. He noticed they were trembling but not because he was feeling down, everything inside him ached to move, to use the now constant energy flowing through his veins that was making he feel so hyper like he'd eaten one hundred tons of sugar and energy drinks.

He tried to explain this to Scott. 

But like Stiles, Scott just looked even more confused. 

"I felt stronger and I guess with more energy but not the amount your describing to me" Scott told him, concerned. 

Stiles groaned "Great, I'm a freak" 

Their next lesson before lunch, they had with everyone apart from Liam. They all had to do a essay, preparing for their big exam at the end of the year. 

As Stiles started the essay, he started to notice something. 

Just like last night his hearing started to attune into _everything._

The heartbeats of the students and teacher. _  
_

_C_ hatter from different classes, very close by to the opposite end of the school. _  
_

The humming of electric devices.

Cars outside, to the people talking, inside the cars, going pass the school. _  
_

Nearby houses. _  
_

Any student making a noise, whether tapping, playing with their pencil, or writing, or fidgeting was heightened to a almost deafening degree that made Stiles want to scream. _  
_

_He couldn't take it!_

Stiles stood up suddenly making a run for the bathroom, ignoring his teachers shout after him. And his pack shocked looks. Stiles grasped the sink, heaving as he tried to focus, his super-hearing slowly died down as he gasped in shock, looking in the mirror. 

His eyes!

They were silver with green flecks in them and seemed to be even brighter than before. But in a matter of seconds they were gone and his eye color was back to normal.

But then- "Stiles?" 

Stiles whiled around shocked, he though Scott would have come after him, not...Kira?

"Hi. Um Scott and everybody weren't aloud out, so just me" She said shyly. 

They hadn't talked that much.

"You okay?" Kira asked gently, walking up to him. 

"Yes, no, I don't know" Stiles muttered, looking down. 

"What is it?" Kira asked. 

"I thought I could handle it. I felt great like an hour ago but then I started to hear, everything" Stiles said, frowning, he added, looking at Kira's concerned and worried expression "Its stopped now, but I couldn't control it" 

"You'll learn that control" Kira told him confidently. 

"What if I don't? What if-" Stiles quickly started to say, feeling panic rise inside him. 

Kira suddenly did something unexpected, she grabbed his hands. 

Stiles eyes widened in surprise. 

"You know, when I first got my powers I didn't realise what I was either, I was terrified Stiles. But I got through it and you will to" She told him. 

Stiles felt himself relaxing a little bit, despite himself.

Suddenly as Stiles was just about to thank her, his felt a warmth in his eyes, as they changed colour to the silver and green. 

They were both shocked when Kira's eyes flared the fire kitsune orange in response. 

In that moment the two supernaturals felt more connected then they've ever been, with each other.

Though what comes out of Kira's mouth maybe the reason why as she finally recoginized what he was...

" _Fox"_ She whispers. 

 


	9. Silver Lining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles struggles with his growing senses.

 

"I'm becoming a kitsune?" Stiles said is disbelief and frustration. 

He was walking with the pack, everyone looked very worried but Kira shook her head "You can't be. You have to be born one. It can't be passed on like becoming a werewolf" 

"This makes no sense" Lydia huffed. 

"Tell me about it" Stiles grumbled, stuffing his hands in his pockets. 

He was with the pack, walking to their next class, all of them had apart from Liam. Scott stayed silent, though shooting Stiles concerned looks. 

In the next class, Stiles found out he had the exact same problem. Well almost. 

He started to be able to hear everything and _smell_ everything. 

There were so many scents! Some he'd rather not smell while others... 

Others were quite the delight, some perfume a couple of girls in the class, and delightful scents from the forest and flowers outside, though most of this was clogged out with pollution in the air and other teenagers with BO and certain rubbish tips near by, well when he said near by probable a couple of miles away. 

But he could smell all of this and Stiles eyes started watering and he felt sick. His hearing was becoming to much again as well, how did Scott and Kira cope with this?! Stiles felt a headache coming on. 

Come on Stiles, he thought, get it together! He could do this. 

A minute in class and... 

"I can't do this!" Stiles gasped, everything was just to much!

He could barely hear himself think!

Not caring about anything, Stiles rushed from the class once again, ignoring the teacher call out to him. He was in the toilet once again, would this start to be a familiar place for him? Stiles let out a groan, trying to control his new senses that were literally driving him insane. 

"Stiles!" 

He relaxed a bit at hearing his brothers voice but his voice wavered as he asked "How do y-you cope with this? I didn't realise it would be like this!"

"Even though your new it shouldn't be this bad, even for Kitsune's" Scott said, worried, walking up to Stiles quickly, steadying him. 

 _"Great_ , I'm a freak of the supernatural" Stiles hissed. 

"Hey! You're not a freak, stop saying that" Scott growled, he grabbed Stiles shoulders, aggressively turning Stiles to face him, he looked at Scott startled. 

"Then...what am I?" He asked, his voice trembling. 

"You're Stiles" Scott told him firmly, giving him a warm smile, with after some hesitation Stiles returned. 

"Scott can you, look at me with your different eyes?" He asked slowly. 

The alpha nodded, his eyes turning red but they widened quickly at what he saw, he could now see a slight aura around Stiles, almost...fox shaped, like Kira's but it was silver and not orange like Kira's and much fainter, his supernatural scent was much stronger as well. 

Whatever Stiles was, Scott had a feeling.. _.they'd all know very soon..._


	10. Werefox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find out Stiles is a Werefox. What is that? And some troubling news about the full moon.

 

"I'm a what?" Stiles demanded. 

The pack had gone to Deaton after school, hoping he could shed some light on Stile's fox like form. 

"A Werefox" Deaton said, looking extremely interested in Stiles for once.

He studied Stiles up and down who squirmed in his gaze, doing some medical checks on him. 

"Don't look at me" Kira said frowning, not remembering her mother telling her about them, as everyone looked at her expectantly. 

"Were fox's are rare" Deaton started "They are from the same family as Kitsune's, they are kin. However" He looked at Scott "They are also kin to werewolves. They are a mix between a werewolf and a Kitsune" 

"Scott did bite you, so it makes sense" Lydia pointed out, thinking it through. 

Stiles growled, crossing his arms "Thanks for the reminder"

"What can a Werefox do then?"  Liam wondered, sitting on a chair in Deaton's room, looking much like a kid swinging his legs up and down. 

"Werefox's take abilities from both the wolf and fox. Bad and good. With their werewolf side, they are more predatory and stronger. With the Kitsune side, it depends on which Kitsune type they get, any different type of Kitsune, though this will usually depend on the person that was turned. However generally they are more agile and quicker reflexes. Their wolf and fox side also give them a lot of energy and amazing sense of smell and hearing" Deaton said factually, checking Stiles pulse while he talked. 

Stiles muttered,  wincing, remembering in school "Tell me about it" 

Though his hearing seemed to be going back to normal now but Stiles did notice if he focused he could hear and smell things miles away and far underground that he knew werewolves could.

Deaton continued on as he shone some lights in Stiles eyes, studying him as Stiles sat on the table, letting himself be checked over, which made him feel very uncomfortable, he felt like someones pet! "From what I can recall, they can only be created from a bite and they get tails as they grow stronger and older, though Werefox's have been known to get tails by defeating certain enemies and completing certain tasks set out by destiny"

Scott couldn't believe it. His best friend was a Werefox? It felt so strange to believe. He still kept on thinking Stiles was still human, that had been so normal but now this... 

"Though we may have a problem if I am correct and you are a Werefox" Deaton then said, looking more serious. 

Stiles tensed up, awaiting bad news. _Oh great..._

"Werefox's grow stronger each full moon. Unlike the werewolves who only get stronger on the full moon, a Werefox keep that strength, however like Werewolves they are affected by the full moon, they are however affected by the moon a lot more and will not be able to control themselves each full moon and-" 

Scott finished his sentence, eyes wide, back straitening and stepping forward in realisation " _And the full moon is in five days time!"_


	11. You're not like him, you're like me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It haunts him in his head. The Nogitsune...

 

Deaton said calmly though eyeing Stiles with interest but wariness "On the full moon you will complete your transformation into a Werefox, though you will need to be chained down and watched throughout all the night" 

Stiles gulped, a shiver running through his spine but despite feeling the weight of the druids words Stiles just couldn't believe it. Him?

 "Will I be really that dangerous?" Stiles said, hesitantly.

Scott wanted to comfort him but he had no idea how and to be honest thinking of Stiles as dangerous was almost a new thing for him, almost... Scott liked to push the Nogitsune out of mind. 

"As you will have abilities from the Kitsune and Werewolf, you will also have their darker sides. The primal, predatory and anger from the wolf and the trickery and slyness from the fox"

Stiles tensed up quickly.

Lydia frowned noting their was a familiar tremble to his hands as he spoke "So like the n-nogitsune then?" 

"I-" Deaton then stopped, concerned "Stiles, are you alright?" 

His breathing hitched... 

A familiar laughter echoed in Stiles ears... No, he couldn't... 

Not _him._

It had haunted him ever since it had died, how it had turned him against his friends and- 

Oh god, why did he do it?

So many people, so many deaths....

 _His_ fault and he was turning _him_.

A fox... 

Stiles vision got blurry as flashes on struggling and screaming in the coyote den as it turned him insane... 

He didn't take notice of two pairs of arms grabbing him, steadying him. 

"His having a panic attack" He heard someone say worriedly and fearfully. 

"Stiles, stiles! Look at me" Lydia was in front of him, holding his head up so he would look at her, into her eyes. 

She seemed to understand and Kira was holding him gently. 

"You're not him" She whispered. 

"W-why a fox? Why then?!" Stiles choked out, already fearing the full moon, was he to be like the Nogitsune that night?

Would he hurt them?

Would he-

"Stiles! I'm a fox to! Not all of us are bad news. You're not like him! You're like me!" Kira cried out when Lydia's soothing words couldn't grasp him. 

_You're not like him, you're like me!_

"Like you?" Stiles muttered. 

"Yes, so your a fox and you might be a bit of a pain to deal with on the full moon, like Scott used to be, you told me about that remember? But you're still you, a good person and you'll always be that way to me and everyone here!" Lydia said firmly.

Slowly his vision and breathing went back to normal. After a couple of minutes, trying to get his breathing back to normal he smiled weakly at his friends, his pack "Thank you" 

"We're doing this together" Scott told him steadily, comfortingly. 

Yes... 

Together sounded good, Stiles just hoped it would last. 


	12. Blue Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles worries about what could have been and what is.

Stiles sat on the table glumly, looking into space.

His mind going all over the place thinking about his future. One by one everyone left the room. It was weird he could still hear them talking. He ignored the presence from behind him as Deaton left, seeing they needed to talk.

"Stiles" Scott whispered. 

Stiles ignored him for a little bit, his mind going a mile a minute. This was his life now? 

"Its not you're fault dude" Stiles said, still not looking at him, his hands to his mouth, biting them a little nervesly. 

"It is my fault. I bit you!" Scott snapped. 

Stiles retorted, twisting around to finally look at him "You said it yourself. I would have died if you hadn't. Its not you're fault"

Scott walked around to face him properly. 

"Stiles" He said again, just wanting him to be okay.

"I just...I'm going to change into a raving lunatic on every full moon. I don't know if I can handle that Scotty" Stiles said softly, his voice low. 

He still remembered what it had been like before...

"I still remember what you were like on you're first real full moon. And I never really thought about myself loosing control like that, not properly. I remember you saying horrible things but also you...screaming. In pain. I'd never felt so useless and helpless before" Stiles murmured. Useless how he couldn't take away his best friends pain.

"I can't handle that. Not _every_ full moon"  Stiles said, looking Scott in the eyes finally, face distraught. 

"We'll both handle it. Together" Scott told him firmly, kneeling down a little so they were on full moon. 

Though Scott knew there was something else on his mind, he was about to ask but Stiles beat him to him, seeing his expression.  

Stiles looked more serious and less like he was going to fall apart as he asked "If you're bite had worked properly and I was a full werewolf do you think my eyes would have been blue?" 

Scott blinked, shocked that this was the question "I-" 

"Would you have cared?" Stiles wondered tensely, cutting him of. 

Scott then grabbed his shoulders, making sure Stiles didn't look away. 

"If you had blue eyes I think they would look great" Scott told him sternly. 

Stiles blinked, Scott was sure Stiles eyes had been wet just then "Really?"

"Really" Scott answered softly. 

That was his answer, always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please let me know what you think! x


	13. Viscious Clash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles starts to feel his new predator angry instincts...

 

  
The next day Stiles, Lydia and Scott and Kira are walking to a class they both have together. Kira ans Stiles been getting a lot closer since Stiles found out he was a Werefox. Stiles wasn't sure if it was because they now has something in common or if it was his unfamiliar new instincts that liked being around another fox, another trickster.

  
Though maybe he should have been more wary of those instincts, especially considering, what had happened to him after lunch. He and Kira where the only ones with the same class. Kira talking to Stiles about the amount of homework they had gotten was not really paying attention to where she was going and bumped into another guy, who was surrounded by a group of his friends.

  
"Watch where you are going freaky bitch" The guy growled. Kira stopped walking, frowning about to say something but Stiles beat her to it.

 

  
"What did you say?" He growled. A strange heat clawing at his chest then spreading through the rest of his body.

  
The guy who looked stupider than his companions that was a achievment Stiles thought, the guy sneered "She hangs out with the rest of you freaks. Always nosing their way into crime scenes. Always there when trouble hits the fan. It's no wonder Mccall's ex girlfreind got herself stabbed. Is she next?"

  
Kira would be either ignoring him or standing up for herself however she was more worried about Stiles, who's heart beat had raised up very rabidly indeed.

 

  
"Stiles, his not worth it" She said quickly.

  
"Bet the bitch jumped McCall as soon as Argent died. Where you fucking him over her grave?!" The bully said cruelly.

  
About a week ago Kira would have been worried for Stiles but it wasn't Stiles she was worried for. And she was right as soon as those words left his mouth, Kira's felt her heart drop, thinking of Allison. Stiles had more of a reaction... 

He aggressively grabbed the boy's collar and slammed him up against the lockers, harder and faster than any normal human his age and build should be able to do.

 

  
Apart from feeling suddenly very flattered that Stiles would react that way to her being insulted. Worry and fear slammed into her.

  
"Stiles, get a grip!" She hissed, quickly making her way up to them, making sure to shield the view of the other students watching the interaction. Stiles was admitting a very dangerous feel, that no one wanted to get close to.

  
Kira ignored her instincts getting closer to them.

  
"Stiles!" She cried out, as she saw his hands moving towards the guys throat, who was whimpering a little bit "You, you freak!" He gasped.

  
A low growl responded from Stiles chest, he had never felt this much rage in wanting to hurt someone before.  Kira went to try and pull Stiles of him, as soon as she touched him however Stiles moved, twisting around to through the guy to the ground, pushing Kira as he did so, she stumbled backwards, feeling her wrist snap at a odd angle. She winced, ignoring the pain.

  
"Stiles!"  It wasn't her this time.

  
As he was advancing on the bully, suddenly someone pushed him, very fast and quickly. Kira felt someone tug her as well. She quickly recognised him and sighed in relief. Scott.

  
Scott hurried them both and more like forcing Stiles into a corridor where no students or teachers were.

  
Stiles snarled with anger, his eyes now flashing silver, teeth out and bared. He looked much like a monster he was meant to be. Kira didn't know to react. How was it this Stiles looked so different to the one that had just been talking to her and laughing with her before?

 

  
"Stiles, calm down!" Scott said firmly.

  
This... rage.

  
This...need...

  
Was this what Scott had felt like when he'd attacked him? Stiles felt overwhelmed. He had been angry about the guy insulting Kira then how dare he talk about Allison!? But he hadn't meant to get this angry... Then he'd pushed him up against the lockers and a part of him had relished it, how the bully was so easy to lift and would have been so easy to kill, how he was no longer the weak human who could no longer defend himself.

But that hadn't been defending himself...

  
He was just angry and wanted something to take it out on. Someone. He didn't want to calm down.

  
Scott grabbed him, making Stiles look at him.

  
"Stiles, please, listen to me. You don't want to attack me do you? You could do something you regret if you don't come out of this now!" Scott growled.

  
Kira held her wrist, feeling the bones fix themselves. Soon it was as good as new. But Scott saw it unfortunantly, he frowned "Did he hurt you?!"

"No, it was an accident, he didn't mean to" Kira said quickly.

  
Stiles tensed, focusing on her words through his rage.

  
Wait, he-he hurt Kira?

  
He felt...wounded.

  
Why did he feel like this? He didn't want to hurt Kira! He didn't mean to!

  
Stiles eyes slowly flickered back to normal, though still breathing hard.

  
Scott looked at him, sighing with relief but looking concerned.

  
"Stiles, are you okay now?" Scott asked.

  
Stiles groaned, leaning back against the wall. His mind ached.

  
"No" He muttered.

  
"No I'm not"

Kira wanted to do something.

  
She wished she could help him somehow and that's how after School she stormed into her mother's room. Before her mother could react Kira said "If you know anything about Werefox's tell me, tell me everything!"

 

 

 


	14. It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pack starts to get worried over Stiles as the full moon starts to affect him.

The full moon was coming around and things started to change. Stiles honestly didn't notice his change in behavior apart from being more easy to wind up. The pack however seemed to have other ideas. Stiles gritted his teeth in irritation as for the third time this day Scott knocked on his door to check up on him.

"Don't you have work? I do! Seriously, this is getting a little creepy!" Stiles snapped.

As Scott walked in, frowning in those puppy eyes his never got rid of.

"The full moon is tomorrow Stiles, I just-"

"Yes I get it. Now, OUT! For crying out loud" Stiles growled, crossing his arms. The allmightly Alpha looked more like a kicked puppy as he backed up out of the door. Stiles sighed, rubbing his temples. It was flattering Scott was this worried about him but it was getting on his nerves to no end.

He was fine

He was fine...

_Fine!_

Apart from having the urge to strangle Scott but he believed that may have been due to the number of times Scott had asked him if he was okay. In two days it had come up to 30 "Are you okay Stiles?" And yes he had started to count.

The next day things didn't improve.

Scott watched Stiles warily, though he noticed Stiles had started to avoid talking to him. He knew he was being over protective but he couldn't help it. This was Stiles. He couldn't pretend like nothing was wrong, he just wanted his brother to be okay, especially with that outburst that had hurt Kira.

Outside the lockers Stiles was doing a good job with not talking to Scott by talking to Kira and Lydia, who's lockers where no where near Scott's and was just generally ignoring him.

 He felt a lot closer to Kira than he used to be. They hadn't really talked that much before despite her being Scott's girlfriend.

"So you're mother didn't tell you anything?" Stiles said frustrated.

"Only what Deaton told us but I think she does know more than that" Kira replied frowning.

Lydia was more intune with what Stiles was doing and was looking at him, eyebrows raised, ready to jump in and ask him why had he been avoiding Scott all morning.

Scott could hear Stiles and Kira talking from where he was. Though every time he'd tried to talk to Stiles he'd been ignored or snapped at. He grabbed Liam who was walking past.

"Hey, Liam, can you do something for me?"

Liam looked resigned.

"Hey, Stiles" Liam said awkwardly.

He stopped talking to Kira and Lydia and turned around frowning, Liam didn't usually go up to him to talk randomly, especially now he was supernatural. He had a feeling the beta had been avoiding him because he was a little scared of him. Which he had thought was ridicules but whenever Stiles had talked to Liam, the beta had been way to nervous to be someone he talked to often.

"Sc-I was wondering with everything was okay?" Liam said.

Scott face palmed himself from behind the corridor.

Stiles eyes narrowed, irritation filling him. Kira and Lydia now all looking at him expectantly and worridly.

Why were they all so worried about him?

And why was it pissing him of so much?

Well he knew why Liam was angering him.

"This is from Scott isn't it?" Stiles growled.

How many times?!

"Maybe its from all of us" Lydia said, crossing her arms, looking at him defiantly.

"I'm fine!" Stiles almost roared, his eyes flickering to their blue and silver, anger bubbling away inside

"And that's just proved our point" She said dryly.

Stiles fumed inside. Why couldn't they let it go?

"Its not from Scott-" Liam started to say.

"Oh please, when on earth have you started to give a dam about me? You're only interest is Mason and Scott, because of you're weird alpha, beta connection thing" Stiles snarled.

Now it was Liam's turn to go a little red and fume "That isn't true!"

"Oh yeah? You've only given dam about Scott after he'd turned you. And tried to please him and do what ever he says when you accepted being his beta, despite knowing him for a couple of days. You don't trust someone with your life like that so quickly, it isn't natural" Stiles retorted. Bitter feelings welling up inside.

"You're just jealous!"

"Jealous? Of you? The little brat who's turned a new leaf but only a little while ago couldn't control his temper at all and tried to kill each of us at some point? Give me a break Liam" He snapped.

Liam growled, his eyes flashing yellow.

He didn't expect to suddenly be facing the lockers, his face pushing into them as Stiles had shoved him into them with supernatural strength with a growl that resembled his own.

"Stiles!" Lydia shouted at the same time as Scott, who ran from behind the corridor.

Stiles spun around to face him "I'm FINE. Scott, leave me alone!" Then he stormed of to his next class as the bell rang.

Liam blinked "Well" He said "That went well"

Lunch time didn't go that great either. Stiles was still angry at what had happened and he just wanted to do something to take that anger away.

He didn't realise he was doing it until he did it.

Scott noticed sadly Stiles had decided to sit further away from them but he knew he'd be snapped at even more if he went over there.

"He'll snap out of it, its just the full moon" Lydia told him

"Yeah, I heard you wearn't exactly the best on your first full moon" Kira said, raising her eyebrows and looking between Lydia and Scott, with fake irritation.

Scott reddened and spluttered "It wasn't, I mean, I-"

Kira giggled "Sorry I had to, your face. It happened a long time ago, and it was the full moon so I'm not angry"

Scott smiled, he loved Kira, how did he deserve her?

Just as Scott sighed with relief and Lydia looked less embarrised there was a shout. Scott eyes widened as he two humans suddenly went at each other, punching and trying to throttle each other.

They swore at each other angrily, pushing each other into tables, knocking over peoples dinners and people and generally coursing chaos.

Scott realized that these two people where two of the bullies that had been agonizing Kira and Stiles had almost hurt!

Without knowing it he looked for Stiles, his eyes focused on him, who was now standing up by the bins, putting his dinner in the bins, it would have been an innocent action if Stiles hadn't been staring at the fight intently with a broad dark smirk on his face that was giving Scott chills.

Stiles walked out of school that day feeling a lot better than he had done in the beginning. Who knew watching two people he disliked beating the shit out of each other could be so entertaining? Pity Scott had to stop the fight, what a killjoy. After he'd gone through that effort...

Stiles stopped quickly as he realised his pack were standing in front of his jeep. Blocking his way.

"I think we need to talk" Lydia said.

"And you are not fine Stiles, far from it" Scott said. This time Stiles snapping at him would not make him leave or them leave.

Stiles knew this to as he muttered "Crap

The pack moved towards him.

 

 

 

 

 


	15. The Dark Full Moon: Part One/Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The full moon takes over and the pack are shocked to see a different side to Stiles, they never wanted to see.

"Guys! Come on, you know I didn't mean it" Stiles pleaded as he was pushed into the basement, Lydia's basement, the pack behind him.

"Stiles, you're not in control right now and you know it" Scott said, his tone more firm.

"Well not all of us our perfect!" Stiles suddenly snapped, feeling a sudden rage grip him, then it was gone again so suddenly Stiles almost fell over at the sharpness of the anger inside him and how suddenly it vanished.

"Yeah, you have total control" Lydia said, pure sarcasm lacing her words.

"Why are you even here? I thought this was a monsters only thing" Stiles sneered at her.

"You're not a monster, nor is Scott or Liam. And you do know you're not exactly proving to us you don't need to be locked down here, right?" She responded dryly.

"You do know you're pissing me of, right?" Stiles retorted, a little mockingly.

"Stiles!" Scott snapped, stepping closer, knowing if the moon wasn't coming out Stiles would never have said those things to Lydia.

He then held up something Stiles had failed to notice...chains.

Despite knowing he was getting out of control and what really was happening to him, even in denial Stiles didn't stop the angry growl that rumbled through his chest when he saw them.

"Huh, the tables have turned. You going to give me a doggie bowel to?" Stiles said, sounding bitter but also a little taunting.

It was coming back to him now, not vanishing like last time, making his body tremble with it, anger...

Scott flushed at the jibe. But other than that ignored it.

"We're doing this for your own good" He said, kneeling to put the chains on.

Stiles let him suprisingly but Scott could see the way Stiles eyes were now flickering back and forth to his normal color to silver and the restraint, he had a feeling Stiles was keeping himself from lunging at him.

As soon as Scott finished putting the chains in place, Stiles lunged at him, teeth bared. Scott quickly stepped back, heart beating fast.

A dark chuckle escaped Stiles then he smirked broadly "Good doggy"

A growl rumbled through Liam's throat as he watched, closer to the door than any of them.

Stiles glanced at him but his focus soon came back to Scott who was now glaring at him.

"Where you like this on the first full moon?" Lydia asked slowly.

Scott shook his head "On the full moon I was basically driven my animal instinct. His defiantly not in control but his not as animal like and seems aware of what his doing, unfortunently"

Stiles rolled his eyes, why were they talking about him like he wasn't here?

"Its his fox side. It makes sure he doesn't loose control completely like werewolves can do. Though makes him give in to any darker impulses"

Everyone startled, even Stiles as Deaton stepped into the room, watching Stiles warily.

"I got you're text" He told Scott.

"Deaton" Stiles sneered.

"Hello Stiles" Deaton said grimly.

Stiles growled, his teeth sharper than they had been before, his eyes a bright silver, a shiver of rage running through his body, making his veins burn with it.

He imagined himself ripping Deaton's throat out, the blood spilling over the floor.

"Can't you calm him down using your alpha command, his still a part of your pack right?" Kira asked Scott, not getting very close to Stiles, unlike Lydia or Scott who were pratically standing next to Stiles fuming body.

Before Scott could reply Deaton shook his head "That won't work. His still a fox despite being kin with werewolves. Fox's don't have ranks in packs, like beta, omega or alpha. As such he won't feel any need to listen to you. It's likely to make him more angry"

"You going to stop talking about me like I'm not here or...?" Stiles asked dryly, still kneeling on the flaw, making no move to get up.

"When you've stopped being an ass, maybe" Lydia muttered, crossing her arms to glare at him.

"Funny, there's your voice again. It's like a irritating bug in my ear, shouldn't it have learnt when to shut up by now?" He snapped.

Lydia blinked, eyes wide then her eyes narrowed "Did you just compere me to a bug?"

"I wasn't aware I was speaking a different lauaguge but you probably could speak all of them anyway so I assume you can understand me perfectly" Stiles retorted.

"I'm not the one in chains and is going to be seriously hurt when the full moon is gone" She said slowly and menacingly.

"Try that again without the lipstick and high hills then maybe I'll start to feel something. Actually I think I'm shaking... _oh wait_..." Stiles sneered, his eyes a brighter silver.

Lydia opened her mouth to retort.

"Lydia, Stiles! Stop it, now!" Scott snapped, glaring at the two of them, his eyes flashing alpha red in warning.

"Stiles, I think you need to lay of everybody. I know its difficult to understand right now but you'll be regretting everything your saying in the morning" Kira said slowly, though her voice was soft and it was clear to see, that she wasn't comfortible speaking to this new side to Stiles.

Who just smirked at her "Oh, she speaks. I thought you'd gone mute" His smirk dropped "Anyway, what would you know about the full moon? Nothing. Only what Scott's told you which probably isn't a lot. I assume you know he kissed Lydia the day before the full moon? But did you know how much he pined for Allison? He kissed her because she broke up with him, oh boo, hoo. He even stalked her when he was a werewolf, thought she was the one. You know, I'll tell you a secret. I know if she was here now he'd never have chosen you and would have gone back to her so easily. He'll never love you the way he loved Allison. He never lost trust in her, like how he lost trust in you. I'll always be Allison, even when she's a _dried up corpse-_ "

"Stiles!" Scott roared, before anyone could say anything or do anything Scott grabbed Stiles and pushed him up against the wall, snarling.

"Did I touch a nerve?" Stiles chuckled, not in anyway taken aback by Scott's force.

Scott let him go, breathing hard and heavily.

"Scott, stop letting him bait you!" Deaton snapped.

"Easier said than done!" Scott growled back, though now staring at Stiles is disbelief, hurt and shock, they all were. They all hadn't realised Stiles would be like, this.

Stiles only smirked, relaxing against the wall. Soaking in the new energy this night was giving him. It was a rush. He felt like he was on a high. Strength and power pumping through his blood stream.

"Long night ahead" He said menacingly.

Stiles grinned darkly.

 


	16. The Dark Full Moon: Part Two/Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles bitter thoughts come to light under the full moon, that shocks the pack.

Deaton walked up to Stiles, he kneeled down, taking in Stiles bright silver eyes and his sharpened teeth. He could almost feel the hostility and animal like rage radiating from Stiles.

"You're transforming into a proper Werefox. You're growing stronger as well. It'll stay with you, unlike werewolves" He told him calmly.

Stiles sensed no fear from him, unlike the pack in the room, his scent was with no fear and the calmness of his voice, angered him to no end.

Deaton bent down more and moved closer to check his chains were holding, which had been straining more than they should be.

Stiles took the opening, lunging. Baring his teeth, like Scott Deaton backed away quickly, very fast. Stiles crashed his teeth together, exaggerating a bite. He heard Deaton's heart beat spike. Ah, there it was. His nostrils flared as he smelt Deaton's fear, it was gone very quickly and on the outside he looked the picture of calm but it had been there. That alone made Stiles smirk and his mouth water and the delicious scent of fear.

Stiles own heart beat spiked with his own predatory instincts seeing prey. His side that was closest to the werewolves whispering dark thoughts of predatory intent, hunger and the urge to destroy. A low hungry growl, ripped from his throat.

"Don't leave him alone" Deaton told Scott, eyeing Stiles but as he started to leave he looked at all of the pack, then to Stiles and then Scott "And Scott, don't leave Liam on his own with him"

Liam frowned, feeling insulted, what was that supposed to mean?

Stiles watched Liam's reaction to those words and Scott nodding. He witheld a smirk.

"Mmm, doesn't seem like they trust you to be around me. Maybe they don't think you've turned a new leaf after all" Stiles taunted.

Liam growled lowly, glaring at him.

"Its not that. I'm sure Deaton was just concerned" Scott stepped in, though sending Stiles a look that could kill.

"Concerned about what?" Liam muttered, crossing his arms to look up at his Alpha. Staring Scott down.

"Liam, maybe you should go with me" Kira said, stepping up front, not wanting them to argue at the time like this.

Liam gave Scott a sour look but still complied, walking with Kira out of Lydia's basement.

Scott turned to look at Stiles who just smiled lazily up at him, now in a more relaxed position up against the wall, not pulling on the chains any more.

Though the way Stiles was looking at him made Scott feel like fidgeting, it reminded him of the Nogitsune.

"I think you've coursed enough trouble for one night" He said.

"Have I? Lets see" Stiles responded, lightly.

"Stiles, you'll regret what your doing in the morning. Don't you understand what you're doing? The full moon is controlling you Stiles!" Lydia snapped.

Stiles didn't respond, just looked at her raising his eyebrows and looked like he was waiting for her to stop talking.

"Don't waste your breath" Scott muttered.

"Finally, the mutts talking sense" Stiles sneered.

"Look, Stiles, I know your feeling a-" Scott started.

Stiles snorted, cutting him of "You know how I'm feeling? No you don't. I bet your first full moon was hell for you, so out of control, like an animal, though can I tell you secret buddy?"

Stiles leaned in, his eyes that had been their colour flickered back to silver as he hissed "I feel amazing"

It was true. His body was humming with energy, with power he'd always wanted, always wished to have. Stiles had always wanted it but he'd been scared what he'd do if he had it, maybe he'd become another Peter? He couldn't have that.

He'd refused the bite because of this fear. But a part of him, a dark part of him had always wanted it. The part of him Peter had saw that night. Peter was right, he had been lying to himself. And it was this darker part of him that was in now full control.

Why had Scott not wanted this type of power? It didn't make sense to Stiles. The anger gripped him then when he thought of Scott, it overwhelmed him once more. Didn't he understand? No...he never understood.

Everything...suddenly came pouring out.

Stiles felt something snap inside him and he shouted "I was always in your shadow. The side kick, the useless human. Who couldn't do anything right. I just had to watch from the side lines as perfect Scott Mcall became popular, got a girl, was first line in lacrosse, protected everyone so much better than I ever could. While I just got battered around and looked down on. You used to listen to me, now you just swan of whenever you're needed"

"Stiles-" Scott started, eyes wide.

Stiles carried on, his eyes felt wet for reasons he didn't care for, his voice felt raw "Because you're human best friend could take that right? He could take you putting Allison before him so many fucking times! He can take the fact you now have other friends who are just as strong as you and can help you in ways he never could, right? Because suddenly its not me, its Allison, its Derek then its Isaac, then its Kira and fucking Liam! Because I can deal with that right? I can just take it. Because I can't do anything about it, I can't do fucking anything compared to you! Everythings so dam right about you! Just rub it in my face, yeah? Like you always do! How you're so much better than me at fucking everything! Like I'm nothing...You made me feel like nothing Scott! _I was nothing_!"

Scott stepped back, hurt reflected on his face but also disbelief, a part of him still wanted to blame this entire outburst on the full moon...but he knew better than that.

"Now I'm finally something and you think you have the right to fucking judge me!" Stiles roared. His eyes burning silver. Now any sadness was gone, only pure rage and killing intent in his expression as he glared daggers.

"Scott, lets go" Lydia said shakily, looking pale after Stiles break down and putting her hand on Scott's tense shoulder.

"Go on then. Leave me, like you always do" Stiles spat.

Scott knew they both were not stable enough for this conversation so he let Lydia lead him away.

"Go! Its always them isn't it! Never your so called best friend who's been friends with you since you were a kid. _Its always them and never me!_ " He snarled after them as they close Lydia's basement door on him.

Scott fell down against the door, he closed his eyes as he murmured bitterly "At least now I know why he was acting so different. His not turning evil. His just pissed...at me. And taking it out on everyone around him"

"Scott, its still the full moon. You know he'd never say any of those things if he was in proper control" Lydia said softly, trying to comfort him.

"Just because he doesn't say it, doesn't mean he doesn't think it. Its still him in there Lydia, those thoughts must have come from somewhere" Scott said shakily.

"Then we'll deal with them when his back to normal" Lydia responded.

Scott just shook his head, he didn't think after this Stiles would ever go back to what they thought normal again. No one does. Not Lydia, not Liam, not Kira, not him and now...not Stiles.

 


	17. The Dark Moon: Part Three/Aggression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Stiles have some time to talk but Liam soon learns that you can't trust Stiles while the full moon is up. And their interactions lead to one of Stiles biggest fears being revealed...

Stiles breaths hard, whole body trembling with rage as they left him. Every dark, jelous, bitter thought he'd had about Scott had just risen to the service and Stiles didn't care. How did he have the right to judge him? No one did.

Stiles knew that the moon was in control but he did not care, he liked the rage running through him, it felt like relief. How long had it been since he'd just let himself go like that?

The door opened slowly. Stiles grinned, already knowing who would come through. Oh this would be fun!

"Hello Liam" He said, grinning like a shark's grin.

"Stiles" Liam said, looking at him warily.

"How are you?" He asked randomly but also in the tone that suggests he didn't care.

"I think I should be asking you that" Liam mutters edging closer to him but not that close.

"Why you here? Scott-" Stiles started to ask though he knew why, he knew his remark from earlier would reach Liam.

"Scott doesn't control everything I do, I can be responsible" Liam huffed, crossing his arms.

Stiles didn't respond, his more aggressive stance he had been in because of Scott, slipping away into a more lazy relaxed look.

A silence spread and Stiles could tell Liam was becoming uncomfortible with it so he didn't break it, waiting for Liam to break it.

"I heard shouting from before" Liam said.

A low growl rumbled from Stiles throat "Scotty doesn't know when to shut up"

Liam winced and said "That's still weird, hearing you growl like that"

Stiles smirked.

"You don't seem as angry as you were before?" Liam wondered.

"Oh I'm still angry and believe me Liam I if I was free I'd love to see which one of would be up against the wall bleeding" Stiles sneered, his teeth bared.

To his suprise instead of responding in kind Liam responded with...understanding?

"I know what that's like" He said softly and he then added "I think Scott's forgotten"

Stiles watched his curiously, tilting his head a little bit, maybe he'd undestimated Liam but...it would be more fun this way.

"I think he has forgotten a lot of things" Stiles agreed.

"Like what its like to be human" Liam said caufully eyeing Stiles, who stiffened.

"I-I heard some of what you said. I still remember what it was like, to be human. I guess I never really thought about your humanity. It was easy to forget because you just seemed so unaffected by things but now its gone I can remember it clearly" He said.

Stiles chuckled bitttly "Unaffected? You should have seen me a while back. I almost turned insane"

Liam cringed as he said "Ah, yeah I heard about that"

They didn't say anything for a while. Stiles watched keenly as Liam relaxed more. But then frowned as he said "Is it true? You think Scott puts everyone else before you?"

Stiles didn't respond to that but he looked down "It used to be just the two of us. Just me, just Scott. And he just...went of. Just introduced all these people who I barely knew into our space. I was there for him since he was a little kid, we both were. Not Lydia, Not Isaac, Not Kira, not you...It feels like his just forgotten. He even talked back about it, only once. He was almost controlled to suicide and he-he said we were nothing. That's how he remembers it? Before this crap all happened were the best times of my life, with Scott, just us. And that's how he remembers it? That we were _nothing?!_ "

He hadn't meant to get so into this but with the full moon out Stiles felt like sometimes he just couldn't control what came out of his mouth, what he vowed to never talk about, just slipping out, like it was as easy as talking about the weather but just as devestating as a hurricane.

Liam nodded listerning then adding "Yeah, he seems to forget who he used to be. Who everyone used to be. I'm sixteen but he used to be sixteen as well, though he treats me like a little kid. Its just so frustrating. You weren't much help"

Stiles mood picked up as he shrugged "I was jealous that you were taking up so much of Scott's time. And you had something in commen with him I could never have. Whenever there was a time I could pick fun at you, no matter what, I took it"

"You get treated like a kid by your stepfather as well I bet" Stiles added, his posture changing, suddenly looking at Liam a lot more intently.

Liam crossed his arms and frowned "Yeah"

"His a nice guy but probably doesn't have enough time for you, with his job" He said.

Liam didn't respond, suddenly feeling very uneasy, where was this going?

"Is Scott like the father figure you never had then?" Stiles snickered.

Liam scowled "Stiles-"

"Is he scared, Liam?" Stiles poked and prodded.

Liam was getting even more confused "What-"

"Is your father scared he'll never live up to being your real father? Is he scared that he can't take care of this temper driven kid, that not that he knows but on the full moon could loose control and kill him?"

"You're the one not in control" Liam growled.

"Do you think you'll _tear_ him apart one of these days Liam? You think he looks at you and thinks one of these days your just going to _snap_ -"

"Stiles!" Liam snarled, now struggling to control his temper.

"-Do you think he knows it? Do you think his scared of you? Will he scream when you lose control in front of him one of these days and rip him to bits? _Will you let me join in?!_ "

Liam was barely controlling himself, his eyes bright beta gold, he was growling. Stiles expression was incredibly dark, blood thirsty, angry but also mocking and he looked like he was enjoying pissing Liam of.

"I thought I might be getting through to you but most of this has all just been to get me feeling like I could talk to you, like I could trust then spit it back in my face. You want me to loose control. You want a fight. I'm not going to give it to you!" Liam hissed, feeling incredibly hurt, betrayed and angry.

"You sure about that?" Stiles sneered, seeing Liam's werewolf eyes and fangs started to come in.

"You say his scared or will be scared of me but what about the packs feelings about you? They're probably scared especially now, you're just like it. This is all a game to you isn't it?! Just like the Nogitsune" Liam spat, not thinking.

Liam got a reaction but not the reaction he was expecting.

Stiles lunged, his chains stopping him from ripping Liam apart. His eyes still a bright silver but they looked like they were burning. His expression animalistic but...

His voice sounded like a human.

A humans pained shrill shout but it was more of a scream that felt like it almost shattered Liam's ears, vibrating through the basement.

_**"I'M NOTHING LIKE HIM!"** _

 


	18. The Dark Moon: Part Four/Fear and New Companion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles distress over the Nogitsune is overwhelming. Scott seeks to comfort this new more animalistic Stiles. Scott then finds something interesting about Stiles new aura.

Stiles next shout was not human at all. A roar, an animal roar that echoes through the basement, pebbles on the the floor vibrating. His silver eyes started to almost glow in the dark. His teeth sharpened and nails were longer and sharper.

Growling noises came from his throat.

Liam stepped back, looking at Stiles, he could see he was not looking at Stiles any longer. His werewolf side had overwhelmed him and his fox side, which prefered to lash out with his tong not his claws. His werewolf side however...

"What's going on! St-Liam!" Scott shouted, suddenly running in, eyes wide. Lydia wasn't far behind.

"What happened? What did you do!" Scott snapped, staring at the snarling, animal like Stiles.

Liam shook his head, stepping backwards "I didn't mean to- I didn't think-"

"You never think!" Scott retorted.

"Stop it!" Lydia growled at both of them. She warily approached Stiles.

"Stiles, its me. Lydia, can you-" She started but he lunged at her, this time it wasn't a cruel joke, his hands that looked more like claws almost clawing her if she hadn't jumped back in time.

She turned on Liam "What happened!"

"He was saying these _things_ and I-I mentioned the- I mean I didn't think he'd have such a reaction to...I didn't mean it!" Liam said hurriedly.

"Deaton said not to come in here alone!" Scott said frustrated with Liam.

Liam hung in head, looking down at his shoes. Looking very much like puppy being scolded.

They all startled as they all heard a loud creaking noise. Stiles chains were straining to hold him, who was pulling on them to much. Low growls and snarls shuddering from deep in his chest. Just as out of control as Scott had been on his first full moon, maybe even more.

"Those chains won't last" Lydia said softly.

"No" Scott agreed.

"What did you say to him?!" Scott asked his beta coldly.

"I just...I didn't mean-" Liam pleaded.

Scott's face softened bending down to Liam's stature.

"Look, I didn't mean to sound so cold, but we need to know what you said so we know how we can help" Scott said.

"I-I told him he was like the-the nogitsune and he just freaked out" Liam said, wincing.

"He tried to attack you?" Scott asked.

"No he...screamed at me"

"Screamed?" Lydia asked slowly.

"Yeah" Liam said, looking very small.

She frowned as she looked at Scott who to was looking a little confused.

"Stay here, don't get closer to him" He told them.

Scott very slowly walked closer to Stiles, who growled at him, baring his teeth, a pure animal like growl that only a wild animal would make.

Scott bent down next to Stiles.

"Scott" Lydia hissed.

He ignored her. To Lydia and Liam's suprise Stiles didn't attack Scott, only his growls got louder and louder as Scott put his hand out, reaching for Stiles face.

But to Scott's shock he could feel no anger radiating from Stiles, none like their had been. No their was another emotion that was rolling in waves through the air coming from Stiles.

Fear.

"Stiles..." Scott whispered. Suddenly feeling choked up.

"M-maybe" Lydia said slowly "Maybe we could use Kanima vemon to make sure he doesn't get free"

"Are you out of your mind?! That would make him even more frightened!" Scott hissed.

"Frightened? He's not-" Lydia started to say but Scott cut her of "You and Liam, leave me alone with him"

She blinked "But-"

"Just go" Scott snapped.

Lydia tensed a little her eyes narrowing but she went with Liam with no further retorts but Scott knew by her glare he was going to get it in the neck later.

Liam hovered over the door "I'm sorry" He muttered.

Scott sighed "Its fine, really. Go on"

He nodded and quickly shuffled out, closing the door behind him.

Now it was only Stiles and Scott.

"Hey, hey. Its me. Scott. You're best friend" Scott said softly, reaching his hand out once more.  
He readied himself to snatch it back any second if Stiles tried to bite his arm of or something. It felt almost like he was reaching into a wild animals cage and hoping it wouldn't take a bite.

But Stiles wasn't a it.

Stiles bared his teeth, his eyes watching Scott's hand, pupils shrinking a little as Scott's hand came closer to him.

"Hey" Scott said softly, trying to be calm and calm him down.

Scott's hands were almost cupping Stiles face, who didn't move away or attack to Scott's suprise. Stiles eyes flickered to Scott's face.

They were a burning silver with flecks of blue in them, which Scott found strange as he swore the flecks had been green when he'd first seen Stiles new eyes.

"Its me. Its Scott. Remember? I-I know I haven't exactly been the best friend I should have been. I should have known you were struggling with everything. I-I should have known you felt that way, I should have realised, there are a lot of things I should have done. But I promise we'll sort this out and-and everything I've done was to try and protect you, protect everyone, guess it didn't work out that well, right"

As Scott was talking he watched as the growls dissapeared and then something odd happened, the blueness to Stiles eyes changed colour to green, though his eyes were still mostly silver.

Then they started to fade back to his ordinary color. His breathing started to quicken.

"Stiles?" Scott asked.

It happened so fast that Scott has no time to react. Stiles was suddenly back against the wall no longer straining the chains choking in breaths. He was trembling, eyes wide, pupils blown wide.

"S-scott" He gasped out.

The alpha was by his best friend in less than a second. Pulling him close. Stiles trembled against him, his heart beating fast his eyes watery.

"I'm not" He whispered.

"Not?" Scott asked.

"I'm not him" Stiles said, sounding like something was suffacating him, stopping him from talking.

Tears dripped down his eyes.

"You're not" Scott agreed, knowing what he was talking about, pretending that he hadn't heard the question in Stiles tone.

Scott then glowed his alpha red eyes. Stiles eyes changed color in response, silver and flecks of green.

The alpha's jaw almost fell to the floor as he saw Stiles aura. It wasn't faint at all and stood out brightly. The aura was the same silver as Stiles eyes and was the shape of a fox but it didn't look like Kira's far from it.

The fox silver like shape looked alive, it was wrapped around Stiles body and the fox aura stared at him from Stiles shoulder, the shape shifting.

Scott watched amazed as the tail that was wrapped around Stiles neck like a scarf unwrapped itself a little bit as it was incredible long and brushed against Stiles face, who didn't see or feel it.

The tail brushed against Stiles face comfortingly, wiping the tears away.

Scott blinked, his eyes going back to normal. The fox, that looked much more like the outline of a normal wild fox but much bigger, wrapping around Stiles's body vanished as he did so.

Stiles body relaxed a little.

"Feel better?" Scott asked Stiles, who nodded but looked confused and interested "What did you see? What does a werefox aura look like then?"

Scott pretended not to notice that Stiles had put way to much eagerness and fake happiness into that question, it pained him to realise that it almost did sound real. How many times had Stiles faked being okay around him, when he was really breaking apart inside?

Though...this time was different.

Kira's fox had looked like a warrior, a protector, a soldier but also just another part of Kira.

Stiles fox looked like it could be those things but at the moment it didn't. It looked alive, like it was a living breathing thing, though its body's breath had been going up and down in the exact same time as Stiles own breathing, it also looked like comfort, like a friend, like a companion. What Stiles needed.

Scott simply responded with a smile "You won't be alone again"

Stiles never should have been alone in the first place. Not without him, and never from now on, it seemed, without his fox.

 


	19. I Blame Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of the Full Moon.

Stiles" His father sighed as Stiles once again refused to come out of his room.

"You didn't see me dad" Stiles mumbled.

"I wouldn't care and I'm pretty sure your friends wouldn't either" His father said firmly

"You didn't hear what I said" Stiles groaned, again refusing to come out, his door shut tight.

Stiles leaned against his desk with crossed arms, his head throbbed painfully as he thought back to that night.

Why couldn't he have forgotten it? It would have been better.

Better than the looks everybody had been sending him after. Especially Scott.

Whats worse is what he felt.

What Deaton said was true, he had gotten stronger after the full moon. He felt good. It felt amazing, he could feel it now, flowing through his veins. Power... And he hated it. Why did something that was ruining his life have to feel so good?

He looked at his text messages, wincing at the amount of texts and calls he'd ignored, most of them from Scott. But still quite a lot from Kira and Lydia.

Lydia's texting had started from comforting to angry, telling him to get of his ass.

Kira's was soothing and just so cute and nice Stiles couldn't bare to read them, while Scott's seemed sad and understand, urgh, he hated understanding.

Why when he was a complete ass the only person that wanted to shout at him was, well him?

Liam hadn't text him. Stiles wasn't surprised after what he'd said to him. But it made him feel a little better that maybe someone was angry at him, though it didn't help Liam never text him anyway so it could just be Liam was just acting as if it never happened. Stiles hoped not.

He hated how everything he had said, a part of him, no matter how deep had wanted to say it. A part of him that was with him now, that was telling him he'd had every right to say what he did and shouldn't feel guilty for it. But he did feel guilty, so, so guilty.

Guilty enough to be hiding like a coward in his room, not ready to face them. Not ready to face anyone.

"Stiles" His father signed, sounding resigned.

He tensed though as their door knocked, hard. One, twice, three times.

His father went to answer it but with his newly advanced senses Stiles could already tell who it was.

Her smell, the tap of her heals against the floor and her perfume he could smell from where he was.

Lydia.

"Dad, don't answer-" Stiles tried to plead.

His father ignored him.

"Where is he?" Lydia demanded from the door as it opened.

"Sulking in his room" His father said dryly.

"Stiles!" Lydia shouted, storming up stairs.

He just covered his head in his hands, readying himself the wrath of Lydia.

She opened his door, to see him bending over his desk, head in hands.

"Go away" He said, his voice muffled.

"You can't hide up in your room forever" Lydia said, her voice more gentle this time.

Stiles had a childish urge to say _watch me_ and stick out his tong at her.

She walked up to him, he didn't look up at her, his head to bent down for her to see his expression. "They don't blame you-" Lydia started to say but was cut of.

As Stiles head snapped up to look at her as he growled "I don't care! Okay?! I blame me!"

 


	20. Not Worthless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles find comfort in Lydia.

His eyes were red, as if he'd been crying. He had but he wasn't going to tell Lydia that.

She looked him up and down, frowning.

"How do you feel?" She asked.

"Like the shittest person in the world" Stiles muttered.

"No, how do you _feel_?" Lydia asked.

He stared at her for a few seconds, but then finally answering lowing his head in shame "I feel good, I feel...strong"

"There is nothing wrong in wanting to be strong Stiles. You think I don't want? That was the reason I learnt self defense. But you weren't weak before, just because you were not a supernatural doesn't make you weak, you need to remember that" She told him firmly.

"Then why did I feel so weak, so left out, so useless?!" His voice raised a little and he finally twisted around to look at Lydia head on.

Lydia flinched a little but she said getting closer to him "If we knew you felt that way we could have helped Stiles"

" _You should have noticed!_ Scott should have noticed! I was with you all,everyday, he was my best friend and you-!"

"Stiles!" Lydia snapped her voice louder and more in warning.

He blinked as he felt a familiar heat in his eyes and he knew that meant they were burning silver. He blinked rabidly and slowly took some controlled breaths in and out, calming himself down. His eyes turned back to their normal color.

He put his hands to his head as he did this and once his eyes were back to normal Stiles said "Sorry I'm-I'm not used to this controlling this crap"

He turned away from her.

"So I'm guessing what you said to Scott wasn't just the full moon talking then" Lydia sighed.

"I'm sorry okay?! I can't help it! I just-"

"Stiles, how long did you feel this way?" She asked him gently.

He took a deep breath in before replying, cringing a little bit "Since Allison came in"

"You've been feeling that way for that long and you didn't think to tell us?!" Lydia demanded.

"What? I couldn't exactly tell you then, could I? You were to busy ignoring my existence!" Stiles growled back, his temper flaring again.

Lydia blinked at him, her voice a little harder "That was years ago. I didn't think you'd still be-"

"I am okay?! You're not oblivious Lydia. You knew I had the biggest crush on you back then. Why, why did you just ignore me? You could of easily told me to back of. That I never had a chance with you instead on leading me on for all those freaking years" Stiles snapped.

"I wasn't worth it. Was I? I wasn't worth your attention. Now I feel like I'm not worth Scott's attention. I'm not worth anything" Stiles said, anger simmering down to shame and sadness.

SLAP

His cheek hurt.

Stiles forced down the urge to snarl and bare his teeth as he growled "What the hell Lydia!"

"Don't you dare say that" She hissed.

His eyes widened as he saw her eyes reflecting more in the light.

"Don't you dare. You are one of the most important person in my life, in Scott's life, in your father's life. You think we want you to sit here feeling sorry for yourself. If you need to blame someone blame us. We deserve it. Not you! You thought so on the full moon and you were right. You should have shouted and me and Scott and not Liam or Kira. I treated you badly for so long and I'm sorry. I'm sorry Stiles" She said, her voice getting more emotional at the end, trembling.

Stiles stared at her, his mind feeling unable to process what had happened, Lydia Martin was saying...sorry? _To him?_

He took a deep shuddering breath in after her little speech, a little shocked.

"Now you go to School. Go and see us. If anybody gives you crap, you know where I'll be. And prove to them, like you did to me, that you are something special and they will regret the day they ever believed Stiles Stilinski was worth nothing. Because you're not and you have werewolves, kitsune and a banshee by your side, always"

Stiles said shakily, a small smile on his face and he felt incredibly flattered "Lydia-"

"So get of your ass Stilinski! Its time for school" She said.

"Yes mam!" Stiles said, saluting half serious and half joking.

Maybe this would be okay after all...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've had a couple of comments asking about Stalia or Malia and just to let you know, she WILL be in my next chapter and will stay until the end of my story x Sorry you had to wait so long though. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, next chapter coming very soon x


	21. Been A While

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets home, upset with how the pack is reacting to him but his in for a surprise at who will visit him. He hasn't seen her in a while...

  
Stiles gritted his teeth as he got home.

"How was-" His father started to say then winced as Stiles slammed the door shut to hard.

"That bad?" The sheriff asked.

"Urg!" Stiles growled.

He was about to go upstairs but his father stopped him.

"What happened?" The sheriff asked.

"They pretended like nothing happened! Like they always do. Lydia was the only one that calmed me down when I almost lost it at Scott in the corridors, Kira and Liam just followed his lead"

"Maybe they just didn't think you wanted to make a big deal out of it" He said.

"That's not the point! We never talk about the crap that's happened to _poor_ Stiles because he can't take it" Stiles fumed.

There was a silence then his father said but more gently this time but also guilt " _That's how you saw it_?"

Stiles winced, knowing his father wasn't only talking about what had happened on the full moon.

"I just didn't think you wanted to talk about it. To relive _those_ memories again" His father said gently.

Stiles stared at him for the moment then muttered "You could have asked me though..."

He closed his eyes for a second, thinking of his pack "They could have asked me"

The sheriff looked grim then told him "If you want to talk about it. Tell me, tell them"

Stiles nodded though swallowed. It would have been so much easier if they had brought it up. Why was it always him?

He nodded at his father and then started to walk up to his room but then called down to lighten the mood "Oh yeah and there was a mock exam, I got my first C"

He smirked as he heard his father groan from down stairs.

"Does bad grades always equal supernatural life" He heard his father grumble.

Stiles chuckled, rolling his eyes.

He went in to his room and was fully intent with sleeping and seeing how many hours he could get away with sleeping in his bed before his father dragged him out of it.

However there was a knock at his door as Stiles not bothering to use his senses groaned "Dad, go away"

The knocking continued.

Stiles sighed, wishing he could get some sleep he got out of bed but then a strange shiver ran through him as he got closer to the door.

A familiar scent wafted around him. A familiar distance but inviting scent.

He frowned.

Stiles opened the door about to tell his dad, if it was his dad to go away but still unsure about what his senses where telling him.

"Dad could you just-Malia?!"

The were coyote who he had not seen in many months stood before his room.

He wasn't sure if it was good or not whether his thing in his mind was wondering why she hadn't snuck in through his window.

Had his dad let her in without him knowing?

He felt his supernatural side in him stir inside him but he wasn't sure why.

"Hi Stiles, it's been a while " Malia said, looking a little uneasy and sheepish.

And Stiles for the life of him was unsure how to respond.

 


	22. Fluffy And Cute Aura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It doesn't take Stiles and Malia long to get used to each other once more.

 

He lets her into his room and says awkwardly "So how did finding your mum go?"

"She wanted to kill me" Malia said bluntly.

"Ah" Stiles said.

She looked at him with a frown "Why does it smell like fox in here?"

Stiles scratched his head "Ah well you see..."

Malia smelt around him then blinked as she got up close.

"Stiles?" She said though he could tell she had worked out what had happened.

"I was stupid, got to close in a fight and couldn't survive without the bite but it didn't exactly work out as planned, as you can see I'm not a werewolf" Stiles said shrugging.

"You're a...fox?" Malia asked warily.

"Werefox what ever that's supposed to mean though I am still affected by stuff werewolves are affected by like the full moon and I said some shitty things" Stiles sighed, slumping on his bed.

To his surprise Malia didn't say anything but just held his hands comfortingly.

"Well at least this means I won't have to worry about breaking you when we-" Malia said grinning.

Stiles cut her of flushing "Right, ha"

Then he blinked "So um you still like me?"

Malia chuckled "You thought I might not like you? You're still Stiles. You haven't change personality. You're still you"

And Stiles felt like a big weight had been lifted from him.

" _I'm still me_ " He said, repeating it, comforting himself.

Malia suddenly flashed her blue eyes and Stiles turned silver in response.

Her eyes widened as she saw Stiles aura.

A silver fox sat on his shoulder looking curiously at her.

It's tail was long the wrapped around Stiles body.

They both stared at each other.

It suddenly climbed on to Stiles head to have a better look her.

It changed shape as it did so, turning smaller and more cute looking.

It's long long tail unwrapped itself from Stiles body where if had looked a bit like a protection and also seemingly to go in and out of his body, like a ghost and reached out, touching Malia's face.

She couldn't feel it but giggled at the fox's curiosity.

As if it was wondering who this person Stiles liked was.

Her eyes turned back to normal and the fox aura vanished but she knew it was still there.

Stiles was looking confused at her.

"What is it?" He asked.

Malia said smiling "Aw your aura is cute and fluffy"

Stiles raised his eyebrows at her then said "You're a big help with my masculinity here Malia"

"What masculinity?" She teased.

"Oh ha ha" Stiles said sarcastically but smiled all the same.

She rested her head against his shoulder for a bit. Stiles leaned into her, not realising he was doing it.

They both felt relaxed and comfy.

They both felt good together.


	23. Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles struggles controlling his temper. Malia helps him.

Stiles went to School with Malia at his side the next day. After she had stayed over Stiles felt more connected to her than ever.

"Have you been holding out on me?" Stiles chuckled as they walked down the corridor to their first class.

She smirked at him but didn't respond.

"Ooh look who's turned up"

Stiles and Malia's eyes narrowed on a group of boys coming out of the boys locker rooms sneering at them.

"The _freak's_ back"

"I thought you'd left for good. Are you staying because Stilinski is-"

"Shut up" Stiles growled.

"Have we touched a nerve?" One of them sneered, the other that stepped forward Stiles realised was the one he had thrown to the floor. His name was Conner.

He said to Malia "You can do much better than him baby. His giving you a bad name. I'm sure we can give you a wild time"

He smirked at Stiles, not seeing the silver glint in his eyes "I bet she's a screamer"

Malia looked confused but Stiles suddenly launched forward, a low rumbling growl echoing from his chest.

Her eyes widened as she grabbed Stiles from harming the jerks. Malia held him back.

"Unless you want to go home with your head ripped of I suggest you go" She told them.

She kept on reminding herself like Stiles had told her many times harming other humans was bad and she shouldn't do it even if they were asking for it.

Stiles stopped struggling but was breathing hard and his hands were shaking.

Malia was surprised at how hard Stiled seemed to be trying to stop himself from getting at them.

"Just close your eyes and breathe" She told him, turning him to face her.

They stared at each other for a few seconds.

Malia eyes flashed blue to have a look at Stiles aura. She almost stepped backwards when she saw it.

It had _transformed_ and was now looked more like Kira's aura. A huge fox surrounding him like armour. It was glaring after where the boys had left. It's muzzle in a snarl.

She blinked and her eyes were back to normal. And she watched as the silver fade from Stiles eyes she imagined his fox slowly shifting shape to the smaller fox she had seen yesterday.

"This is a new thing. Now it's me teaching _you_ control" Malia said.

Stiles smiled a little bit at like this.

But as he frowned thinking about what the guys had said, she added getting closer to him "And if it helps I think you look hot when your angry"

Stiles eyes flashed silver for an entirely different reason.

She smirked as she got into his personal space. Stiles didn't move but he slowly smiled, his eyes hungry.

They leaned in at the same time, kissing each other sweetly and slowly, taking their time.

Stiles arms curled around her back possessively.

His kiss got more aggressive and body language more dominating towards her.

Malia could tell he was restraining himself from pushing her up against something and going to far in public.

His voice a low growl as he said "You're mine"

Malia's heart thudded hard in her chest in excitement as she responded with "And you're mine"

His eyes were tinted silver, that hinted at Stiles wasn't in total in control at the moment.

Malia had to say she quite liked this side to him.

"I'm liking this new attitude, you know if you could hold on to it until school's over" Malia said her voice different from keeping herself not going over the top as well and she pulled away from him reluctantly.

They both took a deep breath in and out lacking a little oxygen from the way to heated make out session but they both noticed their eyes flash their different colours in sinc as soon as they looked at each other.

"Hey, Stiles, Malia! Why are you not both in class?"

Stiles let out a irritated growl but both snapped out of it to look over.

Kira who was in their class had come to look for them.

"What where you two doing to keep you both so long" Kira signed, beckoning them inside once they reached their class.

Stiles and Malia glanced at each other withholding sniggers as they sat down and waited for it....

Kira seemed to process what she had just said and how they both looked a bit to ruffled clothes and hair and _oh..._

She flushed red.

The couple looked amused. But then this day seemed to be getting of to a good start.

But obviously somethings had to ruin it...

 


	24. Another One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They discover there is a...new student, who will turn Stiles life and fears upside down.

They were late into the class. Everything was fine for a couple of minutes but then they sensed him or they sensed it.

Kira had the most reaction to its presence. She trembles, her hands shake. Her instincts warn her of danger and her eyes flash her supernatural color.

She looks at Malia and Stiles, did they sence it as well?

They had.

They both were incredibly tense.

There was another kitsune in class and it wasn't Kira.

They looked around quickly, trying to see if their were any new students.

Kira spotted him.

She felt a dark presence from him. And her hands clenched into fists.

Stiles and Malia followed her eye line both tensing up as they saw who she was looking at.

The new student had black hair and dark tanned skin. He wasn't paying attention to them and was in the front desks.

Stiles scowled, was him or did this guy smell of amusement?

Amusement directed towards him?

He bit down on the urge to growl and threaten the new comer. His own instincts telling him this guy could be a big threat to him. To them. To his pack.

Oh he so did not need this right now!

His own new instincts rushed through his veins at this different presence he was not used to, making all his senses much more alert than they ever had been.

He could hear the boys heart beat, the boys breath and his muscle movement if he shown any signs that he would attack even though Stiles knew logically the new student wouldn't in a class in public.

The class was over before it had even started. It had gone so fast but maybe that was because they all had been two worked up over this new supernatural in the class.

"I'm texting Scott" Kira said right away as soon as it ended.

"Oh no your not" Stiles huffed.

Kira frowned "This isn't time for-"

"Scott is a alpha. If I was a new supernatural I wouldn't feel okay with being confronted by one on my first day of school if I am trying to blend in" He said.

"His right. We all know Scott's a softie really but most alpha's aren't like Scott" Malia said.

Kira sighed, closing her phone "Okay, what should we do?"

Stiles turned around to where the new guy was just getting out of class, heading to the guys locker rooms, his eyes narrowed.

"I know what to do" Stiles said.

The new student smirks as he rummaged around in his bag knowing he's made a impression on the other supernaturals.

He knew he shouldn't but he honestly couldn't help himself.

It was fu-

Suddenly he blinked as three people stood in front of his eye view.

Stiles, Kira and Malia glared down at the boy.

He chuckled, straightening to his full hight.

"What are you?!" Stiles demanded.

"Down to the point are we?" He said grinning then added "You three must be pretty new at this. You should be able to know what I am. Give you three guesses" He said mockingly.

"Kitsune" Kira said stiffly then said coldly "You came here without permission. I don't care what type. Any kitsune should have permission from my mother to be here"

"Ah but I think you will care if you hear it. Thought you all are pretty unusual yourselves, standing with each other. Especially you"

Stiles tensed up as the new kid looked at him with interest.

"How do you know what I am?" He growled.

The boy snorted "Please. Your kind is so rare your scent is easy to pick out, so...unique"

Malia growled.

"Easy" He smirked.

"A fox, kitsune and coyote all in a line. Now this is different " He chuckled.

Stiles just didn't understand why everything about this kid sent him on edge.

Now he could smell his scent properly without any other humans around and- and it sent spirals of out of controlled terror through his heart.

A familiar terror that he had felt before.

Locked in a his own dreams being haunted by a-

Stiles stepped backwards his eyes wide "I know what type of Kitsune you are" He said shakily.

The new students eyes seemed to get darker with amusement "Then say it"

"Nogitsune" Stiles growled.

 


	25. More Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles notices some uneasy similarities between him and the monster...

"The kids being possessed?" Malia asked expecting Kira to reply but instead Stiles did.

"No. He is the Nogitsune. They are just another type of kitsune. They are born the normal way a kitsune would be born. And can live a very long time but once they die and can live a certain amount of time in the spirit world they can be called down to earth and have the ability to posses other people to survive. His quite young, our age. Very young for a kitsune and can't posses anyone"

Kira and Malia stared at him.

Stiles flushed "I uh read up about them a while back"

The girls both cringed a little at that, both knowing why Nogitsune's would have been a interesting subject for Stiles to research.

"What are you doing here?" Kira demanded.

The Nogitsune blinked pretending to look surprised "I'm going to school. Just like you"

Malia growled, narrowing his eyes as him.

He said holding his hands up in mock surrender "I'm the same age as you all, though you seem younger than me in ability, especially you who knows nothing of their abilities"

"Why are you so interested in me and how do you know that?!" He snapped.

"Why" The boy chuckled his eyes sparking with danger "Because you remind me of myself of course"

They all tensed up.

"I can sense so much chaos inside you" He said stepping towards Stiles.

Who was as stiff as a board, eyes narrowed. He looked okay apart from his heart which Malia could hear that was going fast and hard. His muscles tightly coiled onwards.

"Maybe" The Nogitsune murmured, eyes only completely focused on Stiles. 

"We are more alike than you think"

Stiles felt something inside him snap as he lunged forward, snarling.

He didn't care what happened after he was going to rip this, this monster limp for limp.

Just then maybe those memories would stop haunting him and his dreams.

He thought he had been slowly getting better but then after he'd been bitten darkness and Nogitsune had started to terrorise his sleep ever since.

Malia grabbed him, holding him backwards.

The boy only laughed, stepping backwards, eyebrows raised "Ooh have I touched a nerve?"

Stiles growled, his eyes flashing a angry darker silver.

He grinned, his own eyes flashing silver, apart from the blue tint to Stiles eyes.... _the silver was exactly the same._

Apart from the Nogitsune all their eyes widened in shock and surprise.

He just chuckled and smiles broadly, not at all surprised as their similar eye colour and then grabbed his bag and starts to walk towards the exit but before he does he turns around.

"Oh I didn't mean to be rude! My names Kyle. I'll be seeing you all soon"

He looks at Stiles and adds "Very soon"

Then he walks out cockily swinging the door behind him.

"What was that?!" Malia cries.

"I don't know but something tells me his going to course trouble for us" Kira signed.

When could they get a break?

"You think" Stiles said sarcastically.

 


	26. Nogitsune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira learns some worry and interesting information on Nogitsune's

"There is a Nogitsune at School!" Kira shrieked at her mother, as soon as she got home.

Her mother raised her eyebrows as her daughter.

"Hello to you to Kira" She calmly.

Kira blinked then scowled "You knew about this?!"

"Of course. I sensed them as soon as they moved in" She said.

"Them?!" Kira demanded.

Her mother sighed "They're not evil Kira"

"He seemed it and can I tell you we all met one before him! You know, the one who killed so many people because of you, wanting revenge" The young Kitsune snapped.

Her mother gave a irritated sigh, closing her eyes for a second than said simply "So you met one dead evil spirit Nogitsune and you claim to know all of that species?"

Her eyes widened and she spluttered a little, not expecting that answer. Nor had she thought about it that way before.

Her mother said "Yes Nogitsune's feed from chaos, pain and strife but that does not make them evil, they only act out and become extreamly dangerous when they are offended"

Kira frowned "But you didn't-"

The older Kitsune cut her daughter of finally paying her proper attention, turning to look as her as she said "I promised him chaos and pain and strife. To us it is evil but Nogitsune's do not see good and evil, all he saw was I backed out of a deal I had made with him, lost him his meal and then locked him up for hundreds of years, yes I'd say he was pretty deeply offended"

Kira sighed, leaning against the wall. She know know one would like this.

"So...what do we do?" She asked her mother.

"I suggest you don't offend him" The older Kitsune said bluntly but a small smile playing on her lips at Kira's frustration to her answers.

Kira scowled knowing her mother was thinking she was being over dramatic.

"Mum!" She huffed.

Kira's mother sighed shaking her head and said "I would not have let them here if they were a danger. The Nogitsune you met is young, likely hasn't got very many tails. He will not cause any problems"

Kira stared at her mother for a bit then sighed in frustration knowing she wasn't going to get anything else.

"Well If you are sure..." Kira muttered, walking up stairs and getting her phone out of her pocket to text Stiles what she found out.

He needed this information most.

"Though..." Her mother added frowning.

Kira turned to her quickly and asked hurriedly eyes wide "Yes?"

She looked at Kira then back to what she was doing, sorting out some books. And added casually, like what ever she was talking about had was not a problem all even though Kira knew by the way her mother talked it could be.

"Look out for Stiles around him, would you?"

 


	27. I Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Stiles struggle with their tearing friendship.

  
He couldn't get the Nogitsune out of his head or what it had said. And what it had done.

Why, why were their eyes similar.

It couldn't be possible but the darker unreadable side of his mind was telling him it was because the Nogitsune's influence hadn't left him.

It had stained him.

Stained his soul.

And would never really leave him.

It was why he was a fox instead of a proper werewolf.

And why his eyes the same colour as that damned supernatural creature.

"Hey, you okay?"

Malia's voice got him out of his inward fretting.

"Yes-no, it's just, my eyes..." Stiles muttered.

"Don't worry about it, it probably doesn't mean anything" She said comfortingly.

"But-" Stiles tried.

"I'm not a werewolf. I'm a coyote and I still have the same eyes as them" She said.

"But we're both fox's and-" Stiles then cut himself of.

"What?" Malia asked.

"It's nothing" He muttered.

"Stiles" She started.

"It's nothing!" Stiles snapped.

Malia stepped back a little, hurt.

Stiles winced, turning around "Sorry"

Stiles expression then suddenly changed a lot.

Before she could ask he was suddenly hiding behind her then she rolled her eyes at why.

As Scott was walking across the hall to a different corridor.

"You can't avoid him forever" She hissed at Stiles.

"I can try" He huffed.

"Hey Malia" Scott greeted from the other side of the corridor.

"Hi Scott, what you doing here?" Malla asked, smiling a little to big and bright at him.

Scott frowned confused and amused "I'm going to class?"

Then he said "Hi Stiles, I can see you, you know"

Stiles signed standing up, embarrassed. Crossing his arms and looking away.

The two boys looked unsure how to talk to each other.

Malia sighed, getting enough of this she stepped in and dragged Stiles away, who was relieved.

"Come on" She growled. Sick of the awkward tension between the two boys.

Lydia had come up behind Scott, having seen it and said dryly "You both are idiots!"

"I know" Scott groaned.

Why was this so awakened?

"Thank you" Stiles breathed out.

"I'm not doing that again. You need to talk at some point and tell him about the Nogitsune"

"I know, I know, it's just so hard, you know?" Stiles told Malia.

She looked a little sad and pitying as she said "Yeah, I know"

For the next couple of days despite Malia and Kira's comforting he worried.

_And worried._

_And worried!_

His mind felt like it was falling apart over anxiety. He just could not get the Nogitsune out of his head, it was confusing it wasn't for real this time.

He thought he could just ignore it.

But he couldn't.

He just _couldn't._

Stiles had to know!

And he knew that his need for answers might some day get him killed.

Some things you just don't want to know.

 


	28. My Eyes Are Like Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles couldn't stop himself, he has to find out why they are similar and the answers are unsettling and something he probably wishes he never knew. One of his greatest fear's and secret's is also brought to life.

Kyle grinned, when he felt his presence behind him. He knew he would be back. All fox's were curious creatures after all, he should know.

They were on school grounds, round the back with no one around apart from them.

Stiles felt like he was gasping to let it go.

"Why are my eyes like yours?" He finally blurted out, though looking wary but determined.

The Nogitsune just smiled.

"Answer me" Stiles hissed.

His nerves were already fried and if had taken a lot to get himself to go and find "Kyle" and ask.

The Nogitsune said slyly "You've been touched by one of my kind before"

Stiles heartbeat stuttered but he remained steady "What has that got to do with anything?!"

"Because didn't just leave a scar on you, it left something else, something bigger, a void that can't be filled..." It said stepping closer to Stiles.

Stiles breathed in deeply and heavily as he growled "Shut up"

The Nogitsune laughed darkly.

It said grinning like a shark, showing teeth, circling Stiles "They don't know yet do they? _Your pack_. That you weren't trapped inside your mind. I know how Nogitsune Possession works Stiles, do they know?"

Stiles felt himself tensing, his muscles locked into place. He couldn't move!

"Shut up" Stilee said, but it sounded weak to his own ears.

"Oh this is good!" It laughed gleefully and said practically singing "They don't know! You haven't told them!"

A low growl rumbled from Stiles throat.

The Nogitsune said chuckling "A Nogitsune takes away its hosts control but they are more sneaky than that, they'll turn every good emotion into a bad one, and control your emotions to the extents you'll start feeling everything the Nogitsune feels-

"Just stop" Stiles hissed, it felt like something inside him was breaking.

It carried on ignoring him "- When he was angry, you were angry. When he took pleasure in coursing people pain, so did you and when he wanted to kill your alpha, _well_...You do know where I'm going with this, don't you? You became one. The Nogitsune was you and you were the Nogitsune"

Stiles snapped.

He shoved Kyle into the wall of the school, so hard it cracked. His hands wrapping around its neck tightly.

His eyes burning silver.

"I said shut up! We defeated him, his gone!" Stiles practically roared.

The Nogitsune choked a little but other wise seemed unaffected as he said cooly "Is he?"

Stiles felt his hands weaken on its neck. They were sweaty.

"As a being yes, but his influence on you? With all that darkness I can see inside you the Nogitsune brought out? No, never gone" It said hauntingly and also tauntingly. Like It knew it was right no matter what Stiles said.

"You don't know this" Stiles hissed.

The Nogitsune laughed and leaned in "Oh _but I do"_

He didn't realise that he had let go of its neck and had stumbled backwards now it felt like the Nogitsune was pushing him up against the wall.

With everything closing in on him.

His worse fears being confirmed.

Kyle's darkened into a happy psychopathic look as he relished in Stiles fear and misery.

Stiles forced himself to breath, realising he had just stopped.

"When your fox abilities start to show and their familer, maybe something you've seen from a certain dark fox trickster. Come and find me, won't you?" Kyle said, grinning.

Before Stiles could reply the Nogitsune walked away smugly and arrogantly.

Leaving Stiles there.

_Shaking..._

 


	29. Fear Within Terror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles discovered what the fox actually meant...

Just as the Nogitsune leaves him some jocks come around the corner, spotting Stiles.

Looking tired and dazed.

Weak.

And on his own.

He was the perfect victim or so they thought.

Stiles eyes widened as they came towards him.

Everything inside him was still in overdrive from Kyle...

He so did not need this right now!

"Look who it is, where's your freak friends" The leader, a guy named Connor sneered.

"Not here, obviously" Stiles snapped back.

"You've got a mouth on you Stilinski. McCall isn't here to save you, or your bitch father"

Stiles stifled a low growl from his throat.

"I don't need them get you to back of" He said coldly.

Comber sniggered "Really? Hasn't stopped you before"

Stiles gritted his teeth, knowing it was true. Scott had always stepped in ever since they'd been involved in the supernatural, he thought he was being helpful but really he had just made Stiles feel even more weak, even more useless as a human who couldn't fend of bullies...

But...

He was not human any more.

He could break them, if he wanted. He wasn't much stronger than other werewolves and kitsune's just enough to give him an edge but humans? He was much stronger than them.

Stiles stepped backwards but not because he was scared of them.

He was scared of what he might do.

His instincts were still screaming at him that he needed to destroy any threats, in his emotional state.

They weren't threats but his supernatural side disagreed.

Stirring inside him and pounding in his body, wanting to be unleashed on Conner and his jerk friends.

Maybe it would help the frustration and anger the dam little Nogitsune had left him with.

Maybe...

They were blocking his way, circling him.

This will not end well for both of us Stiles thought.

"So Stilinski how've you been? Haven't seen you around so much. Gone back to the mad house yet?"

Stiles hands closed into fists as he said "No"

His time in Echion House was well known in Beacon Hills and to his bullies had grasped on to it with pride. Especially once they had figured out how his mother-

"Going crazy like mummy?"

_Stiles wanted to kill him._

He couldn't even help the loud growl that rumbled through his chest.

Some of Conner's friends had the best instincts to look a little scared.

Conner and everybody else looked shocked then laughed.

"Did you just growl?" Conner sniggered.

"What a freak" One of his cronies sneered.

"Knew their was something weird about you and your family. Did you inherit the crazy from mummy?" He mocked nastily.

Ever since transformation Stiles temper had been incredibly thin and he had difficulty controlling it in the best of circumstances.

It shouldn't have been a surprise that to himself that he completely snapped so quickly.

But he'd be used to being levelheaded but now that part of him seemed to have vanished.

So really Stiles shouldn't have been shocked that he was suddenly holding Conner against the wall. His body moving without him putting much thought into it, only rage that clouded his rational thinking.

He had grabbed Conner by the neck just like the Nogitsune. But unlike Kyle he know the boy would be easier to snap.

Like a twig.

Ooh he could smell it now. Conner's fear. The wolf and fox both shivered in delight inside him.

His eyes changed colour.

Conner stared into dark silver eyes.

His eyes wide in terror, his friends had run away.

He was alone, with Stiles. Who looked like he'd have no problem gutting him.

"You're crazy!! Get-get of!" He cried.

"What? Crazy like my mother?! Maybe-" Stiles hissed.

His hand tightened considerable on Conner's neck.

"-I'll show you how crazy I can get! Wonder what the teacher and your mother will say when you don't come hone tonight!"

His teeth bared into a snarl. Animalistic in every way.

"Do you think they'll wonder where you've gone? Do you think they'll care Conner? Have your friends gone to get help? Or do you think their getting high in the school grounds somewhere not giving a shit? I know where I'm putting my money" Stiles taunted icily.

The kid looked even more terrified and Stiles knew he was thinking the same thing as him, they both knew no one was coming.

"If I disappeared people would look for me. In fact they have. Most of the police in the town actually. What...what do you think would happen to you? You're dads not here. You're mother wouldn't notice, would she?"

Conner's heart raced even more, his eyes wide.

"That's right. I know. Mostly everyone knows. Poor Connie with the mother who doesn't notice her son and loves to drown herself in alcohol every night. Because daddy left. Poor little Conner who had to practically raise himself. Well at least my mother used to give a shit about me. What about you, huh? Who would notice if you didn't return one night? Who would notice if you didn't return to your so called friends? Who would notice if you didn't return to your class?" As Stiles spoke his hands tightened and tightened around his neck.

"Hey buddy I asked you a question" Stiles said in a very sweet sickly voice.

Conner didn't respond, their where tears in his eyes.

"I SAID WHO WOULD NOTICE?!" Stiles suddenly roared. Leaning closer.

"No one!" Conner choked out, his voice loud with fear but also with pain. Emotionally and Physically.

The Werefox chuckled darkly "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Stiles eyed Conner for a couple of seconds. A part of him wanted to continue to play with his prey, thought the other part of him just wanted to end its life right there.

He barely remembered why he had been so angry in the first place. Just that he had completely given in to his his supernatural side.

And it hasn't been because of the full moon this time.

"No one. Would. Notice. So tell me Conner why don't I just kill you right here?" Stiles asked mockingly but a part of him curious to what he would say.

The bully couldn't believe what was happening. How could skinny defenceless Stiles be doing this? This strength wasn't natural. The rage he could feel coming from him wasn't natural, none of this made sense!

"You're a monster" Conner gasped out, if was hard for him to breath.

Stiles sneered "I don't think that was an answer"

With that he put his other hand on his collar bone and pushed.

There was a snap.

And the human's mouth opened in a silent pained scream.

Stiles smiled.

But then he frowned. Conner's fear filled scent had changed dramatically.

To a scent that made Stiles mouth water, it was delicious.

He moved closer, breathing it in.

Then suddenly he felt it...

_Pure pleasure._

It came from his hand on Conner's collar bone. Then up his arm and into the rest of his body.

His back arched and his head went back.

Such pleasure.

His body tingled and buzzed and pulsed with it.

And with power.

It made him feel stronger.

Much stronger.

What...what was happening?

Stiles fought through the haze of power and pleasure that was clouding his senses but soon all he knew was terror as he saw why he was feeling this...these feelings.

_Black veins of pain were coming from Conner and up his own hand and arm and into the rest of his body._

Stiles's hands shot back as if he had been electrocuted.

His eyes flashed back to their normal colour and dilating in fear and terror.

No.

No, no, no, no, NO!

**_"Werefox's take abilities from both the wolf and fox. Bad and good. With their werewolf side, they are more predatory and stronger. With the Kitsune side, it depends on which Kitsune type they get, thunder or fire, though this will usually depend on the person that was turned"_ **

**_"When your fox abilities start to show and their familer, maybe something you've seen from a certain dark fox trickster. Come and find me, won't you?"_ **

"No!" Stiles shouted out loud. It wasn't true! This couldn't be happening!

Conner was on the ground clutching his throat. Gasping for air, sucking it in.

His instincts were no longer in full control and Stiles realised what he'd just been about to do.

He-he had almost killed someone!

Flashed of the deaths he's caused as the Nogitsune spun inside his head.

His head spun.

And what's worse was it hadn't been the Nogitsune controlling him this time.

No, this has been all him...

"You're- you're a monster" His bully...no his victim said. Fear still coming of him in waves.

Stiles stifled a sob.

Conner was right.

He was a _monster_.

Then like a coward he believed he was Stiles didn't know what else to do, so he turned tail and ran.

Far away from here.

A part of him hoped if he kept running he'd forget this ever happened.

 


	30. An Unlikely Ally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles doesn't know who to turn to. So he turns to someone unexpected, who also may be different from what Stiles expected.

Kyle was taking his homework up to his room when the door knocked, almost scaring the crap out of him.

"Get the door Kyle!" His father shouted.

"Okay, okay" He grumbled but was confused.

Who would be at their house at 10 at night?

He opened the door and his eyes widened. He thought oh...shit.

Stiles was there in drenched clothes, shaking. Hair tangled and mud everywhere.

Kyle flashed his eyes and as Stiles eyes turned a different colour in response he could see Stiles aura.

It was around him like armour but blazing brightly, like fire uncontrolled and its ferocious eyes on Kyle.

But he could see it.

He could see the new hunger in the fox's eyes that he was sure reflected in his own.

It burned into Stiles own eyes.

He knew it would happen but he didn't realise it would be this soon!

Stiles was shivering.

"I-I need to talk to you" He mumbled.

Kyle frowned "How did you even find my house?"

"Please" The Werefox's said shakily.

He looked pretty much like a drowned rat and if he knew Stiles better he swore he was given him puppy dog eyes.

Huh, I thought it was only werewolves that did that he thought sneeringly.

But really he knew what the real reason he wasn't answering was.

And the reason he wanted to shut the door.

His father.

Oh god what would his father do if he saw Stiles?

Kyle knew he wouldn't-

"Kyle, who's at the door?" His father shouted from the living room.

Stiles blinked, confusion coming from him.

"Who's that?" He asked.

"It's no one, I think you just need to-" Kyle started to say, closing his door.

"No!" Stiles said, his hand grabbing it from closing. He couldn't deal with this!

Nor could Kyle "Look, you need to-"

"Who's this kid?"

They both stiffened and stared.

Kyle slumped in defeat "Hi dad"

"You...you have a dad?" Stiles spluttered.

"Of course. Where do you think I came from huh" He hissed.

"Now, now Kyle that isn't proper manners. What have I taught you? Do you want to come in young man?" His father asked.

Stiles gaped.

And gaped a little more.

Okay...

This was different than he expected.

 


	31. A Change In The Winds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe they are not that bad...?

"Dad!" Kyle hissed, looking furious. His father ignored him, stepping aside to let him in.

"Um" Stiles said shakily.

This was all to much.

"He knows" Kyle grumbled.

His father frowned.

Stiles stiffened.

"You smell odd" He said.

Kyle groaned.

"Um I'm a Werefox apprently" Stiles said slowly, to bewildered to say anything else.

His expression cleared up and he smiled stepping inside more "Ah, that explains it, come in then"

Stiles blinked again and then more rapidly...that was not the reaction he was expecting and Kyle was red in the face but not with fury in fact Kyle smelt embarrised? Humiliated?

Stiles looked at both of them then stepped into the house. Kyle's father closing the door behind him smiling warmly at him.

Stiles was still waiting for the punch line.

There had to be one right? This had to be some sort of trap?

Kyle had been the creepy Nogitsune, telling him all these things about himself that he'd never admit, that almost broke him inside, he was the bad guy but...

The Kyle standing in front of him, who was wearing a t-shirt two sizes to big for him and red with embarrisement was not. He looked just like an ordinary teenager. Embarrised by his father's behavior and completely different from the guy he'd seen at School.

Stiles felt himself double checking Kyle's features to make sure he was at the right house and this was the guy who's been freaking him and the pack out.

"You're just in time. We were just having dinner" Kyle's father said cheerfully, leading him into the living room.

Stiles had to stop himself from gaping, as he saw the completely normal dinner arranged neatly on the table. Candles glittering in the darkened room.

"Why don't you sit down?" His father said politely.

Stiles took the chair warily, still not really believing what he was seeing.

Kyle's father could see the disbelief on Stiles face and said though a little sadly "Expecting something a little different Stilinski?"

Stiles tensed up "How do you know my name?"

Before he could reply Kyle did instead sitting down as he said grumpily "You're the Sheriff's kid. Everyone that knows people in this town knows your last name"

Stiles flushed a little at that.

But then he realized Kyle's father was still waiting for his response but he felt a new emotion running through him...was it shame?

"A little bit. No...a lot actually" Stiles said.

Kyle's father nodded, leaning back on his chair relaxing. Though he spoke warmly and friendly Stiles could hear sadness in his voice " It is a curse that Nogitsune's carry to be forever to be misjudged by others. Just as hunters see werewolves as savange beasts, most supernaturals see us as evil tricksters that must be killed"

"You-You're a Nogitsune?" Stiles said, eyes wide.

He chuckled "Ah, don't look the type do I?" But then he added a little more seriously "What type were you expecting Stiles?"

"I- no- I mean that's not what I- I didn't mean, ugh" Stiles stumbled on his words and then finally was able to choke out the words "But, I mean you feed on Chaos, Pain and Strife?"

But even that seemed wrong to Stiles ears now.

Scott, his best friend, if they stayed best friends that is felt the urge to kill every full moon. He as a werefox had said and almost done horrible things but just because he couldn't help it didn't make him a bad person...

It didn't make him a monster...

The words and his own thoughts soothed his mind so much for the first time and Stiles relaxed more onto his chair.

"It is true that we need that to survive" Kyle's father admitted and then added "We came here to Beacon Hills because we could feel the destruction that this Town had been given of"

Stiles didn't see the way Kyle twitched a little and narrowed his eyes on his father.

His father continued to speak calmly "We are very different from other Kitsune's though. And so they often feared us but we are balance. There can not be light without evil or evil without light. With most supernatural creatures it is decided if you belong to the dark with the choices you make. Not with us. We are born into it. We must create chaos to survive. Its who we are. We only usually course harmless tricks, start up a fight or take pain from people without coursing it and intern we can help those people feel better"

Stiles frowned, though this was making sense at the same time it just wasn't, there was something not right here, he could sense it.

"If you only course harmless tricks and help people then why are you considerd dangerous? Why do other Kitsune's not like your kind?" Stiles demanded, though trying to keep the anger out of his voice, trying not to think of his first encounter with a Nogitsune.

Kyle spoke up coldly but not looking Stiles in the eye, his voice a little bitter "Our kind have always had nasty tempers, if we are offended badly, you are lucky if we don't go on a killing spree" He added a mocking twist to his voice at the end.

"Kyle" His father warned.

Who glared down at his food but didn't respond.

Stiles frowned even more, this was not really helping.

The Older Nogitsune suddenly looked a little tired and warn as he started to speak again "We don't abide by the same morals as other creatures and have nasty tempers. So the light Kitsune's needed a way to control us, using the Oni, in case we got out of control."

"They didn't need one" Kyle growled under his breath.

Half of Stiles wanted to disagree but the other half still remembered the visciousness of the Oni, how they killed without remorse and almost killed his pack trying to get to him...

Kyle's father ignored his sons comment, talking as if he hadn't heard it "We are usually more powerful than other Kitsune but power is a curse, we have three. Unless we are old enough or powerful enough and have enough tails we can not defeat the Oni. The Oni have every right to kill us if a light Kitsune deems that we are not in control of our temper. We have a hunger for our food. Like Wendgo's the hunger never leaves and drives us. No matter how much we feed, we will never feel satisfied, only stronger but never satisfied. We are..."

He trailed of, trying to think of a word to describe it.

Stiles gulped, even now he could feel it a little bit, an ache in his bones for more of what he took from Conner and he remembered what it had said...

"Insaitable" Stiles whispered under his breath.

But the fox's heard him easily.

"Yes that would be a good word to describe it" Kyle's father said, clicking his fingers but he could see Stiles expression and quickly continued to speak but his voice took on a more sad tone, even...griefing?

"Though when we die, we are not free. Slaves to the spirit realm, to come down to earth to bring chaos, when we are called to earth by revengeful or angry alive kitsune. We are forever omens of chaos and pain, even after death, that is still are purpose and our dark nature and hunger will drive us to this purpose" His voice turned darker but also regretful and tired.

They really can't help what they are Stiles realized, also suddenly feeling sympathy and pity for them.

"Though I can assure you, me and my son have no urge to go on a killing spree. Despite it going against our nature most of us unless we want to get picked of my Oni live peaceful lives, only feeding when we need to" The older Nogitsune said kindly and reassuringly to Stiles.

This was Kyle's father?

"You're son didn't give that impression" The Werefox said, biting his tong that wanted to say some not that kind comments about the young Nogitsune.

To his surprise he chuckled, shaking his head "Ah my son just likes dramatic's. His as harmless as a teddy bear inside. Speaking of teddy bears, you know that he still has-"

"Dad!" Kyle suddenly wailed from the opposite side of the table.

He had turned an odd pinkish color in his cheeks.

Stiles raised his eyebrows in amusement as he looked at father and son.

Maybe he thought.

Maybe not all Nogitsune's were so bad.....

 


	32. Felt Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Kyle realise they have something in common...

They eat their meal in silence, sometimes Kyle's father would ask Stiles the odd question about what subjects he was studying, what he wanted to do after he finished school, normal questions that made him feel safe.

But he should have known it wouldn't last. After the meal Kyle's father decided to leave him in the living room with Kyle, alone.

Oh fantastic.

They stood up, both protesting but he did it all the same.

Kyle scowled, looking away.

"Was it all a lie?" Stiles asked him bluntly, eyes narrowed, his fear of the young Nogitsune had completely gone by this point.

"What I said? No. How I said it? Yeah, I thought it be fun to freak you guys out" Kyle muttered but didn't look at him.

"Why?" Stiles snapped.

Kyle started at him like it was the dumbest question he ever heard.

"I'm a trickster, what do you expect?" He demanded, rolling his eyes.

Stiles frowned "You're dads-"

"My dad can be like that to, when his hungry" Kyle said cooly.

"Right" He said, feeling even more uncomfortible.

He was about to walk out but his eyes lingered on a photo on the window seal. A younger Kyle and his father and...

And a pale women, next to them.

"Is that...?" Stiles asked warily.

Kyle's expression suddenly turned black and guarded as he said "She's my mother, yeah"

"Was?" Stiles wondered, having a bad feeling about this.

"She died, a long time ago" He said slowly.

Stiles felt his stomach drop and he shuddered a little "My mother died a while ago as well"

Kyle blinked a little, he looked unsure how to take this.

"Was she a um-" Stiles started to say.

"A Nogitsune? Yeah she was" Kyle said, his voice had turned more bitter.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" Stiles wondered, wondering what could kill a Nogitsune.

"You first" Kyle said stiffly.

He didn't say anything for a couple of seconds but then raised his chin a little, meeting Kyle's eyes head on "Dementia"

The young Nogitsune gave a bitter cold smile as he replied "Oni"

Stiles looked at him startled "But-"

" _You're lucky she didn't go on a killing spree_ " He hissed angrily, closing his eyes. Stiles could feel deep waves of pain coming from Kyle. Pain, anger and grief.

"That's what his excuse was" Kyle then sneered out, turning to Stiles "The guy that called the Oni to kill her" He shook his head, his eyes watering "She wasn't dangerous. She-she was a little unstable sometimes but she _never_ hurt anyone! But he-he still-" Kyle cut himself of, turning away from Stiles, hands curled into shaking fists.

Stiles didn't say anything, he just waited for Kyle to get a hold of himself again.

Something Kyle was thankful for but he would never tell Stiles that.

He said, his voice full of grief and rage "My mother was a very old Kitsune compared to my father. The hunger and darkness only grows as we age. Some of us lose the will to fight. Though some Kitsune's believe we will always lose the fight eventually _so why not snuff us out before we become dangerous_ "

"Kyle" Stiles murmured, eyes wide.

Horrified and sympathetic at what the young Nogitsune had gone through.

He shook his head and turned to Stiles feeling angry that he had told Stiles this much "You should go"

Stiles stepped forward but Kyle grits his teeth as he hissed "Get out"

"I'm sorry" Stiles murmured, before he turned around and walked towards the door.

Kyle followed and was about to shut the door on Stiles but he caught it. Surprised his easy it was to push against Kyle.

"You might think I don't get it but I do" Stiles said.

Kyle snarled "How could you possible get it?!"

"Because I was in the head of a Nogitsune who has lost the will to fight and I think...." Stiles took a breath, looking a little more anguished "I think I did to"

The Nogitsune blinked, then he regarded Stiles with a new look in his eyes, as if seeing the Werefox for the first time.

"Did it feel good? To stop fighting" Kyle asked.

Stiles grimaced, admitting something he'd never told anyone before, not even Scott.

"Yes...it did" Stiles said, his voice a little shaky, guilt bleeding inside him.

Whatever Kyle was expecting Stiles to say it wasn't that.

His eyes narrowed a little but then he smiled. It was a genuine smile but also looked a little pitying?

"You'll be good at this" The Nogitsune told Stiles.

And then he shut the door on him, leaving Stiles to stand there feeling the most unsure of himself than he'd ever been.

 


	33. The Truth Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Stiles disagreement starts to come ahead once Scott finds out about the Nogitsune...

Apart from Stiles turning there hadn't been much going on this month Scott had believed but as always it was to good to be true.

He and the pack stood at a crime scene Stiles father had invited them to. Invited them to because the way the victim had been killed was not human. Scott was also still worried about Stiles. They had hardly spoken since the full moon. Both of them not eager to discuss what had come out of Stiles mouth.

They were both, it seemed, cowerds.

Though since a couple of days ago Stiles had been very silent and it worried Scott to no end.

Kira and Stiles were also closer but they seemed to having a whispered argument from behind his pack.

"Tell him!"

"You do it!"

Scott had no idea what that was about and he had a feeling he didn't want to know.

The Sheriff came out of the crime scene.

"You sure?" Scott asked.

Stiles father nodded grimly "Has to be. Thought not a werewolf. I can't explain it..."

"I could see if I can smell anything around the body?" Scott offered.

He shrugged "Knock yourself out"

The Sheriff ordered his cops away from the scene saying he needed to check something about the body alone.

Then Scott and his pack walked towards the covered body that was right next to the woods on the side of the road.

He looked at everyone but no one stepped forward.

Scott sighed and rolled his eyes "I'll do it then shall I?"

The Alpha werewolf picked up the cloth from the body but he stiffened as he got a whiff of something.

Something familiar.

His eyes flashed red.

Why did he smell something like a fox?

"This smells of-" He started to say.

"Nogitsune" Stiles signed out.

Scott blinked a little he had forgotten Stiles now could smell just as well as him, better even but...his tone.

Stiles stepped forward, hands wringing with nerves.

"Scott-"

"There's a Nogitsune in Beacon Hills" Kira blurted, eyes wide.

He stared at his girlfriend, his mind not really processing what she said at first but then-

"What?!" He growled.

Malia, Kira and Stiles flinched while everyone else looked confused, shocked and angry.

"Where- never mind I can track it" Scott snapped, how could they keep this from him?!

He took of following the scent, to angry to face them

"Woah, woah! Scott, you don't understand!" Stiles pleaded, quickly catching up with him.

Matching Scott's stride easily which he'd never been able to do when he'd been human.

He ignored him.

"Scott-" Stiles started.

The alpha werewolf had had enough. He whiled around to face Stiles making the Werefox flinch back.

"What don't I understand? Why are you always keeping things from me?!"

Stiles eyes narrowed.

"That wasn't just me..."

"It was your idea" Kira piped up but quickly shuffled away at Stiles glare in her direction.

"No it never is, nothing you ever do or say or-or think is never your fault!" Scott snapped.

The Werefox crossed his arms as he demands "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"You know what it means Stiles"

"Hey! This isn't what-"

"We need to talk about it at some point? We can't just keep avoiding" He said firmly.

Any thoughts where Stiles was trying to tell Scott the Nogitsune's were actually good, probably were not behind this and he had the ability of a Nogitsune through his fox side disappeared out of his mind.

Stiles eyes widened as he hissed, lowering his voice "You want to do this here Scott? Now?! I don't think-"

"You never do think!" Scott retorted.

His face paled a little and his eyes tinted a little silver as he said tightly "I wasn't in control-"

"That doesn't matter! Why-why didn't you tell me Stiles? I'm your best friend. Why didn't you just tell me how you felt?! I could have helped!" Scott cried, his voice getting louder in volume.

"How?! What could you have done? You couldn't have changed how I felt if you'd known. You'd just look even more down on me. Like everyone else did!" He snapped back.

Scott's eyes softened at that and he said gently "I don't look down on you Stiles. In fact I used to be jealous of you"

The Werefox looked choked up suddenly and completely in disbelief and shock "What...why-why would you ever be jealous of me?!"

Scott then smiled but it was a sad disappointed smile as he laid his hand on Stiles shoulder and said "Because you were human"

Stiles felt like his mind had been blown, why was it so many times since his transformation he felt so...lost and confused?"

"I-I don't-" Stiles started to say.

"Scott! The Nogitsune's scent is coming from over here! Follow me!" Liam cried out, from a different street up the road.

Scott nodded and he gave Stiles a sympathetic look and quickly ran after Liam.

"-Understand" Stiles finally managed to say but Scott was already gone.

Malia and Lydia had stayed behind, waiting for him.

Lydia hadn't heard their conversation but Malia had.

And she looked like she has understood what Scott had said so why couldn't he?


	34. Out In The Wood It Flies, Kikiyaon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A haunting tale comes to light about their new enemy...

Scott tracks the scent to a familiar looking young man walking down the street. The scent smelt almost exactly the same. Scott knew they'd gotten him... 

They waited for no one to be around and then Scott ran forward, standing in front of him, his pack surrounding him.

His eyes flare red as he growls stepping forward menacingly "You're it. You're a Nogitsune!"

"Wait! Stop!"

Scott's eyes widened as Stiles stepped in front of him.

"I was trying to tell you-" He said shakily.

"Stiles? What's going on?" The Nogitsune asked.

Stiles cringed big time.

"Sti- It knows your name?!" Scott demanded.

"Scott-" Stiles tried.

" What is going on! No more lies!" The Alpha growled, his eyes flaring red at Stiles.

Who shoved down a growl in response to the alpha command. His fox half bristling with rage. Fox's did not have Alpha's this mutt dared try and order them about like a beta?

Stiles ignored these thoughts and just gritted his teeth and tried again "Look this isn't what it looks like!"

"Then what does it look like Stiles?" Liam asked angrily, standing besides Scott. 

Lydia backed up a small amount looking confused and unsure how to take the situation. 

Kira was remembering her mother's warning and was looking to the Nogitsune and back to Stiles again worriedly. 

"His-his a Nogitsune yeah but his not a bad guy and I don't think his behind that murder!" He pleaded with Scott, still standing in front of it. 

Scott didn't understand. Had Stiles been messed up in the head again? Was it controlling him? 

"What proof do you have?" Lydia asked sharply, all business like. 

He gave her a slight smile, at least she was giving him a chance. But Stiles was unsure what to say? Admit a couple days ago he'd had dinner with Nogitsune's? And he very much doubted someone who still kept his teddy bear with him when he slept would murder anyone...

"Murder? What? What's happening? Is this your pack Stiles?" Kyle asked him, standing besides him.

Malia and Kira who had last seen him being very creepy and douche bag like all gaped a little.

The Nogitsune caught their disbelieving expressions. 

"What?" He huffed "I can be nice" 

"Nice? You were threatening us last time we saw you!" Kira retorted. 

"It was threatening you!?" Scott snapped, eyes narrowing on the dark Kitsune. 

"Kira!" Stiles groaned. 

"Um look, I didn't mean any harm, really. I don't understand what this is about?" Kyle said, stepping away from Scott's glowing red eyes, looking a little nervous. 

Stiles frowned, it was always odd when he saw other supernatural creatures nervous around Scott. Even when furious and a alpha werewolf Scott had never scared him. 

He got out his phone, turning to face Kyle "We're all talking about this" 

He showed Kyle a picture he'd taken of the body. However Kyle's reaction wasn't what he was expecting, he paled very quickly and took a deep breath in. His pupils shrunk a little and he swallowed loudly. 

"Oh" He whispered. 

"Yeah-Wait...oh? OH? You know about this?" Stiles demanded, suddenly feeling the urge to throw his phone at the dark fox. 

"Ye-" Nogitsune started to say but it sounded like he was in almost dream state, still staring at the picture.

Liam suddenly lunged, grabbing Kyle and throwing him into someones gate, catching his hands and pinning him there "So this is your fault!" 

Kyle looked to in shock to fight back, the phone still in his eye sight.

Scott look grim as he said "I don't know what lies its fed you Stiles but-" 

"He hasn't! Scott for crying out loud just listen to me!" Stiles growled, his eyes starting to tint silver, reflecting the light. 

"You idiots! You think I did this?!" Kyle suddenly spat out loudly. 

Whatever daze he'd been in was gone and he was glaring at them all apart from Stiles. 

He pushed Liam away from him with force, who let him, to surprised at his sudden movement. 

Kyle looked now furious as he snarled, turning to Scott "When I said some of your pack were new in their abilities I didn't think it meant freaking all of you! You-" 

"Kyle! Calm down a little" Stiles pleaded. 

"You know it by name?' Scott hissed under his breath. 

Stiles ignored him as did Kyle who took a deep breath in and turned on Scott "Why did you think it was me?" 

"Your scent was-" 

"Was it on the body or around the body because MR Alpha I think you'll find that was my father who came to check out what happened a couple of hours ago and-" 

"But I could smell Kits-" 

"Yeah?! That's because if you'd paid closer freaking attention which any non useless werewolf would be able to do! You would have worked out the scent was not ON the body. It came FROM the body-" 

"What-" 

"Because its a freaking dead Kitsune! You son of a-!"

Stiles quickly put his hand over his mouth in case Liam or Scott or even Kira thought it would be a good idea to shut him up for good. 

Kyle stilled a little, stopped talking, looking in shock that Stiles would do such a thing.

Who gave him a small smirk before taking his hand away. Kyle glared at him but still seemed to hacked of with Scott to be to irritaded by Stiles. 

But... 

He was still breathing hard and eyes still wide as well as anger Stiles could smell...fear. 

Kyle looked incredibly panicky but he tried to not let it show, though Stiles heard him muttering things under his breath, biting his lip. 

"Why didn't he tell me?" 

"Does he know?" 

"She's coming for us" 

The Werefox had a feeling that the panicky Nogitsune didn't know he'd said these things out loud.   
He started pacing a little bit. 

The Pack looked unsure what to think but Stiles knew who he was going to believe because... 

Because Kyle looked terrified. 

He put himself right in front of him "What is it? You know what it is, don't you?" 

Kyle stared at him for a few seconds then closed his eyes, blurting out its name, his voice wobbled "K-Kikiyaon" 

Kira gasped from behind him, she shook her head furiously "That's not true! They're not real!" 

Kyle slumped a bit as he said sounding terrified but defeated "Some bed time stories, aren't just bed time stories. The boogy man in this case, is real" 

"What's not true? What's he talking about?" Malia groaned. 

Stiles would love to know that as well. 

"The Kikiyain is an owl. My mother told me its an omen, a omen of death" Kira whispered. 

"Be good children or the Kikiyain will get you. Out in the woods it flies, seaching for naughty children, at night you can hear its cries, to drag them to the spirit world, never to return alive" Kyle said, his voice a little sing song but it was bitter and mocking. 

"I still don't get it? What's so scary about an owl?" Liam huffed, he thought they could take it!

Kyle laughs, almost a little hysterically "Oh nothing! Its just three times as big as a human! Oh and did I mention it likes to kill foxes! When I say fox's I mean Kitsune!" He adds quickly, glancing at Stiles "Including Werefoxes" 

Stiles felt like his mind had been sucked into a black pool he couldn't get out of.

Oh shit.


	35. Hunger and a Following Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles experiences a Nogitsune's true hunger for the first time, its not pretty...

After Stiles had almost killed Conner he had started to feel it. Not to an overwhelming degree...at first. But now it was aching through his body. Making his veins burn with it..

_Hunger._

Stiles sat on his bed in his room. His window locked tight. He could smell Liam outside. He was guarding his house. Despite Stiles word the pack were still unsure whether to trust Kyle but they decided to put precautions in place anyway. As their are not many Kitsune within Beacon Hills the pack only decided to focus on Stiles and Kira and her family.

He wasn't sure how they thought they'd deal with a huge giant owl if it tried to eat him but don't listen to Stiles.

He sighed.

He had to worry about a giant Owl trying to eat him and now this hunger that would not leave him alone. Stiles groaned. Putting his hands to his head to rub his temples. A foolish part of him had believed it had been just food he needed and had almost eaten everything in the fridge before he had to force himself to accept it was not human food he was craving.

Was this a constant thing for Nogitsune's?

It had started to hurt. His body screaming. His mind flashing back to when he'd taken Conner's pain to many times to count. His mouth watered. He was _starving!_ He was...in-

"Okay!" Stiles cried out, shutting down his last thought and just giving in.

"Okay, Okay. I get it, I get it!" He groaned, though it made no logical sense but pehaps if his body understood he'd do something about this hunger it would stop nagging him and making him feel more and more hungry by the second.

 _Obviously_ that didn't work.

"Liam!" He called up.

He knew the werewolf would be able to hear him. The youngest in their pack was soon in his room, looking questioningly at him.

"Hey, I-I just wanted to talk" Stiles said.

Liam looked wary.

"Our um last talk didn't go so well" He said awkwardly.

Liam snorted "I'll say, you tried to make me fight you"

"But your still hear making sure I don't die? What a friend" Stiles said way to brightly and cheerily.

The young werewolf crossed his arms as he said "Actually I'm here because Scott told me to be"

Stiles hung his head a little, his mind already guessing where his best friend was "Yeah figured that. His busy keeping Kira safe then?

It wasn't really a question and Stiles stopped himself from adding that he wasn't sure how many times Scott had put her or any other pack members before him but he should be used to it. But it still stung a little.

Liam didn't reply but his expression did soften a little bit, stepping into Stiles room.

Close enough Stiles thought.

"My Dad's not home for tonight. If I asked politely or I bargained or blackmailed you, would you let me out?" He asked, though making sure to sound defeated.

Liam sighed, shaking his head "Scott said you need to stay here, just in case what it is saying is true"

Stiles closed his eyes, knowing he was going to regret this though he _needed_ to saint the fire in his veins but he didn't want to hurt anyone.

"Yeah, I figured that to, sorry about this" Stiles said.

Before Liam could look confused Stiles struck out.

His eyes burned silver as he raised his arm with supernatural reflexes and hit Liam over the head, the young werewolf who was to close and had let his guard down while talking to him, fell to the ground, knocked out.

For a moment it called to him, as he looked at Liam.

Stiles shook his head-No!

This wasn't the way.

But he knew a certain fox who could show him the right way.

By the time Stiles found Kyle he felt like he was dying. His heart thrummed with pain. His stomach felt like it was _twisting_ inside him. He was panting and sweat was dripping from his face. He was in such pain Stiles did not see....the shadow of wings following him from the pavement. He didn't think of what could be watching him at that moment, what could be stalking him...in the night.

"Stiles! You shouldn't be here!" Kyle hissed, he was deeper in the woods, looking pissed of.

Stiles didn't know what the fox was doing this deep in the woods but he honestly couldn't care.

"Kyle" He choked out, his body trembling, aching with _need._

The dark fox however took one proper look at Stiles and realised what was wrong.

"You haven't fed? What's wrong with you, you brat!" Kyle hissed, ugh, why was this Werefox always caursing him problems? But he felt closer to Stiles than he used to not that he'd admit it and also his father would kill him if he found out he refused to help Stilinski so he steadied him once Stiles almost fell over.

"I-I didn't want- I didn't" Stiles tried to say but it so wasn't true right now. He wanted to hurt, to course someone pain, to break them inside and out. And then only when they were begging for him to-

"Hey! Get a grip!"

SMACK

Stiles couldn't help the ferouscios growl that came from his mouth as he realised Kyle had hit him. Kyle ignored it and huffed "Good, that got your attention... Don't flash those eyes at me! You came to me, remember Stiles?! Like 10 seconds ago!"

The silver in Stiles eyes disappeared as he felt a little more focused.

"What-whats happening to me?!" Stiles choked out.

Kyle looked grim as he replied "You think that is bad? You're feeling what me and my father feel constantly. Though relax, it'll calm down once you fed"

_You feel this constantly?_

_Calm down?_

Stiles almost felt like he was talking a different laugauge.

Kyle told him to follow. Stiles did a little blindly, stumbling now and again. He was surprised when Kyle went back to him and steadied him and helped him walk. They ended up inside the hospital. They both were surprised when no one bothered them but then Kyle said a little snarkily "They probably think you're a patient"

Stiles knew he looked terrible but he was to out of it to respond. His own breath felt like he was breathing in and out fire now. He felt like he could barely stand up without Kyle's support.

Kyle lead him towards a room with no one there apart from one sick looking asleep patient in the bed.

"Not fresh but if you don't want to hurt other people and don't go on killing rampages then this will do" The dark fox told Stiles.

He let him go and followed Stiles in to make sure he did it okay.

If Stiles wasn't so so hungry and in pain he would have questioned it but he reacted on instinct as he stumbled towards the man then crashed to his knees, breathing hard.

Trembling he reached out and took the mans hand and-

**_Oh_ **

The reaction was instant.

Black veins snaked their way from the older women's hand and into Stiles own.

Who felt relief, _finally._

But not just relief, it wasn't as sharp as last time but new strength hummed through his veins suddenly, thrumming just beneath the surface.

The fire was completely gone replaced by extreme pleasure.

And _**power.**_

Kyle let his eyes change so he could see Stiles aura, it had been a small looking fox but now had grown bigger to surround Stiles in a silver fox shaped aura, it was pulsing at the same speed as Stiles heart.

Stiles almost let out a pleasure filled groan at the feeling. It made him feel strong. Stronger than he had felt on the full moon. Stronger than he had felt with Conner.

And he _liked_ this feeling.

No, he didn't like it, he loved it.

And Stiles then he knew from then on he'd be addicted to this, his body demanding more and more. He'd be addicted to this feeling of strength and power running through his body, lighting up every single one of his cells.

"Stiles, you need to stop now"

He felt his teeth bare.

_No!_

He was still hungry!

He needed more!

"That's enough!" Kyle snapped, stepping closer to the Werefox.

He refused to stop, every part of himself demanding he did not listen. There was still more left, more he could take, that he _needed._

"Stiles" Kyle growled, having enough he grabbed Stiles arm and was about to pull him away but it was the wrong move.

Before either of them could think Kyle was up against the wall. A furious Werefox baring down on him. Kyle then could see. He could see both predators inside Stiles snarling at him. He could feel the fox's hunger. The Nogitsune part of Stiles that never was satisfied, that still wanted more. And he could see the Werewolves fury at being interuppted.

Stiles eyes were a mixture of blue and silver.

"I need more, I'm still _hungry_ " Stiles hissed. His voice deeper and had taken on a darker tone.

"You were taking to much Stiles. You could have hurt her if you take to much. Your feeding from the pain the illness is giving her, NOT what you're given her, that's not how I thought you wanted to do this!" Kyle retorted but his voice wheezed a little bit.

The weakness Stiles had been showing before hand was completely gone. Kyle could feel that Stiles had the strength to snap him in half right now.

" _I'm still hungry_ " Stiles repeated in a snarl, baring his sharper teeth.

"That's not how this works! You don't just take until you're full, that's impossible" He growled, ignoring his own fear of Stiles in this state.

"Why not!"The Werefox snapped, his body trembling a little still with need for more of the women's pain.

"Because you're never going to feel satisfied. You won't! It's only going to make you want more. You're going to feel this for the rest of your life, it won't go away, _okay?!_ You think we haven't tried to make this _effing_ hunger go away? It won't! It doesn't! As you age it'll just get harder to stop and It'll eat away at you until it _consumes_ you and a Kitsune will decide your to dangerous to be alive and have a Oni kill you! Have a Oni that'll stab you straight through the heart, even though you don't deserve it!" Kyle roared, his voice getting louder as he shouted.

As he did this Stiles grip on him slackened and slowly his eyes went back to their normal color. They stared at each other, both breathing hard. They both knew Kyle wasn't talking about Stiles anymore.

Stiles let him go, turning away from him. Trembling a little but from shock and panic, not hunger this time.

Kyle rubbed his neck where Stiles had grabbed him as he muttered "It won't go away. I'm sorry Stiles"

"Not your fault" Stiles said, though his voice a little higher than normal and sounded like he was supressing a sob, having lost the hungry Nogitsune and angry Werewolf edge to it.

"You-you don't deserve this" Kyle said softly, his eyes a little teary.

"Neither do you or your father and neither did your mother" Stiles replied, looking like he wanted to be sick, how could they live like this?

He thought that would set Kyle of but he sounded tired as the Dark Fox replied "Yeah, you're right"

The two fox's both breathed in heavily at this new connection between them strengthened as they both realized the extent of what the other was dealing with and they wanted to help, however they both did not notice two things that night that would have saved them a lot of trouble.

Melissa, watching then hurrying of to call Scott as she saw Stiles suck the pain from the patents hand next to a strange boy she didn't recognise.

And the second thing?

When they walked home that night, there was a shadow of something up in the sky, behind them, showing up in the lights of street lamps. It had followed them to the hospital and then waited and then followed them both back home when they left at different times. It didn't strike. The shadow was hunting.

 


	36. Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles realises his finally accepting what he is with a huge confrontation with Scott on who's his meant to be.

Scott puts down the phone looking grim and also hurt and betrayed.

Kira picked up on it quickly.

"Scott, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Stiles..."

"What's going on with Stiles?" Kira demanded.

Scott closed his eyes for a second and sighed "I think-I think I was right about Stiles being controlled by the Nogitsune"

Kira's eyes widened as she asked quickly "What? Why?!"

"He was taking pain from someone at the hospital and that Nogitsune was with him, it's controlling him somehow"

"Taking pain? But maybe he was just helping like werewolves do" Kira said, trying to come up with something.

"He-he was enjoying it" Scott said softly.

She gulped "Oh"

"Yes, oh" Scott muttered.

She gasped suddenly stepping backwards then cried "This must of what my mother meant"

Scott blinked "What?"

"She told me to look out for Stiles near him, that's what she must have meant. I'm so sorry Scott" Kira said, feeling like she wanted to sob.

He hung his head a little bit but then shook himself. He was their Alpha for crying out loud! He shouldn't let this get to him.

"Tell the pack to get ready" Scott told her. His eyes flashed red.

Stiles felt much better. No not much better, he felt like he was on a high, his world seemed much brighter, his senses hightened. And a heavy amount of energy going through his veins like fire but so far from being painful.

He left the Hospital later that night, little did he see the shadow of wings following him home. Or know if he knew what would happen in the morning he would have stayed at the hospital.

It had almost felt like any other day, apart from Stiles felt a lot stronger than normal and energetic. It felt great but also made him feel a little unsure. Was it right for him to be feeling this from someone else's pain? He wasn't a full Nogitsune after all.

His father watched him, noting an extra skip in his sons step, it made him feel relaxed that finally Stiles was coming to terms with this new develpment, as they all were. The only thing that worried him is he knew Scott and Stiles hadn't made up yet, which was really concerning him. But if his son was happy, that's all that mattered right?

Everything was going great for Stiles...

Until he got that call.

"Hey Stiles"

"Scott?! Hi bro, hows it going?" He asked cheerily, determind to keep his good mood in place.

"Er"

He could tell Scott was put of by his different tone of voice but what? Was it wrong to be generally happy? Though...how long had he been generally happy about life before? Mmm Maybe Scott did have a reason to react like that but he was sure it didn't need the amount of nerves he could detect in Scott's voice with his supernatural hearing.

"There is a pack meeting today about what you told us. Just letting you know. Will you be good to come to Derek's house?"

Stiles blinked a little as he asked "Derek's back?"

"Yeah he is" Scott said, voice sounding a little cheerier but then more serious as he spoke again "So...are you coming?"

"Yeah, sure" Stiles replied, then they awkwardly said goodbye to each other.

He should have known then something was up.

They never met up this early and not even in Derek's house, it was allways Scott's house but he didn't and in fact his heart swelled a little bit. They were finally listerning to him? Maybe once they had sorted this owl out, things could go back to normal.

Speaking of an Owl Stiles frowned after he got ready as he stepped outside. He swore he'd heard an owl hooting but they didn't make that sound in the day, so he just shrugged if of. He shrugged of the feeling something was following him to Derek's place as well, the same feeling that he'd felt going to the hospital and back. Like their were some eyes on his back. Watching...

He walked into Derek's burnt down place, still not sure why he still lived there.

Stiles stepped through the door and was faced with the pack, standing, waiting for him.   
Deaton was there as well?

He frowned as he asked "Where's Malia?"

"She couldn't make it" Derek said, stepping in front of the house.

The way they were all looking at him....

Scott grimaced then and Stiles felt his heart drop down to his stomach, this wasn't a pack meeting, before he could do anything Deaton thrust his hands out and he was circled...circled in mountain ash.

Stiles eyes flashed silver and hints of blue, he couldn't stop the angry growl rumbling from his throat from being trapped.

He noticed Liam was there as well. They all were apart from Malia.

Stiles felt it tear into him, like something was tearing his heart from his chest, betrayal, anger and hurt.

Why...

Why was it so difficult for them to accept him for who he was?

Why was this happening?

"What's going on" He demanded, looking at Scott.

"Don't play with us. How long have you been controlling him!" Scott hissed, eyes flashing red as he stepped forward.

Stiles felt like he'd been punched in the gut.

"Mellissa called and told us you were taking pain from a patent and enjoying it. Like Nogitsune's" Kira said softly, there was doubt and fear in her voice though.

Lydia looked unsure but she was still with the pack, letting this happen.

Stiles struggled to hold on to himself. One part of him wanted to bite their heads of, the other part wanted to lash out and strangle all of them for being so, so....ughh!

But no that was the fox and the wolfs reaction, how would he react? How would Stiles react?   
Though he was the fox and the wolf now, they were a part of him, just as he was a part of them.

"That's not-I mean it wasn't like that!" Stiles retorted.

"You knocked me out!" Liam said.

"Took pain like the Nogitsune!"

"Mood swings!"

"I can't talk to you!"

"You're to angry!"

"Your words always hurt!"

"Different"

"Changed!"

"TO VIOLENT"

"NOT YOU!"

" _NOT YOURSELF!_ "

"I am! I'm myself! I'm, I'm-"

Who was he?

"I'm **_ME!_** " Stiles roared at his so called friends, his so called pack.

Everyone fell silent and he spoke again, feeling new feelings of rage inside him.

"I'm me, I'm myself. Look! You know my fox part? And its a type of Kitsune? Well its a Nogitsune! Okay?! I'm part Nogitsune! Does that make me wrong? I thought it did! I thought it made me a monster"

Lydia stepped forward, eyes wide but his glare in her direction stopped her in her tracks.

He continued on feeling more and more angry and fed up as he spoke "But I may have trouble controlling myself sometimes but its NO DIFFERENT from all of you learning control over your instincts. Werewolves are predators, you feel the need to kill, to destroy. I know, I've felt it! And been victim to it! Fox's, especially Nogitsune's are also predators, you lie, you cheat, you use words as a weapon. Nogitsune's feel the need to hurt, to course chaos but just because I've felt it doesn't mean I'm someones puppet or I'm a monster. I'm not! But I'm not a human anymore and you all just have to fucking deal with it!"

Stiles took a deep breath in before looking at Scott in the eyes and continuing on "You said you used to be jealous I was human. Well I'm not anymore and you just have to live with that. I'm living with it!"

He shoved his hand to his chest hard "I'm dealing with it. Not you, or you, or anyone else! Me!" He shook his head, he could feel his eyes starting to water and his voice choke up but he refused to give way as he looked at the pack "I'm sorry, I'm freaking sorry, that I can't be what you want me to be, and-and I don't want to be what you want. I want to be myself and I'm a Werefox"

He blinked a little and he felt a little lighter as he realised what he said next was true.

"I know who I am. I've _accepted_ it and I am _embracing_ it"

Stiles shook his head, dissapointement and pure betrayal in his eyes as he looked up at Scott as hiis question only really for the alpha werewolf, his...brother? He wasn't so sure any more.

"So...So Scott, _why can't you?"_

 


	37. Almost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Stiles Let It Out

The pack and Deaton stared at Stiles, who is breathing heavily within the mountain ash circle, not trying to get out. Just glaring at Scott. Who's eyes had become comicly wide and he looked a little pale after Stiles verbal beating down.

Deaton breaks the deafening silence as he steps forward, looking at Scott then Stiles first before he speaks "I fear this has been a horrible misunderstanding and I believe you two need to sort out your differences before more Kitsune's are killed"

"You believe him?" Liam sneered.

"I'm just not taking into my last encounter with Stiles into account Liam. I believe most of you are letting your emotions rule your head"

Before anyone could protest Deaton walked up to Stiles who growled a little in warning but he tensed in shock as Deaton broke the mountain ash line. Turning towards the pack he said calmly "You all need to leave"

He added looking at Scott, though he sounded disappointed but stern "And you need to talk to Stiles"

Everyone looked at Scott, who took a deep breath and nodded at them all to do what Deaton said.   
The pack walked out one by one. Lydia tried to say something to Stiles before she walked out but he warned her angrily " _Don't_ "

She took it to heart, looking a little tearful as she quickly made her way out of the room.

Scott and Stiles were finally alone.

"Okay" Stiles said, looking reluctant but determined "Okay, lets talk"

"Stiles..." Scott said softly.

"You really thought I was being controlled? Just because I wasn't acting like normal? I got turned into a freaking werefox Scott, of course I'm not going to be normal! You changed as well when you became a werewolf. I'm not really sure why you thought that wouldn't apply to me as well!" Stiles snapped.

The alpha werewolf sighed finally looking distressed "Come on Stiles, you can't blame me. You admit you changed, I was just worried about you"

His teeth gritted together as he said " _Worried about me?_ You trapped me in mountain ash and accused me of being controlled again because you were worried about me?"

"You never tell me anything! I thought we didn't keep secrets from each other" Scott retorted, steppping closer to Stiles.

"I never tell you anything because you react like this!" He cried, raising his hands up in frustration.

"If you'd told me sooner-" Scott tried.

"What? If I'd told you sooner then what? You couldn't have done anything about it. You wouldn't have done anything about it! Their my feelings, my thoughts. Nothing you would have done would have helped" Stiles cried back.

They both knew they were not arguing about what happened a couple of minutes ago.

"Why not, just tell me!" He shouted.

"Because you're still a freaking Alpha werewolf! You're still top dog. People listen to you, look up to you. I feel better now but back then that was my problem. I was freaking _jealous_ okay Scott! It felt like you had all that power just handed to you and you'd to the right thing with it. And I felt useless okay!? I was still human, still weak. Nothing you could have said or done would have changed that!" Stiles snarled, his voice had risen, echoing around the house.

Scott looked a little wounded but also in disbelief as he said shaking his head "Being human didn't make you weak Stiles"

"Really? Because all I felt good for was research and what the fucking use is that? Anyone can reseach things. You didn't need me. Not like you used to" Stiles voice lowered as his head dropped. Shoulders slumped. He suddenly felt so tired.

Scott stared at Stiles for a couple of seconds, finally what Stiles was talking about made sense to him but not in the best way.

He shook his head and said his tone bewilded "That's what this is about? You wanting to feel like your worth something to me? Stiles you're my best friend, you don't have to prove you're useful to me"

Stiles smiled grimly as he responded turning away "Best friend huh? Doesn't feel like it"

The Werefox shook his head as he added his voice bitter "Of course you wouldn't understand it"

Scott's eyes narrowed as he asked his voice harder "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're useful to everyone. Perfect Scott McCall..." Stiles muttered under his breath but Scott still heard as Stiles knew he would.

"My life hasn't exactly been daisy's and sunshines Stiles" Scott growled, not believing this was the direction their argument was going.

"Oh don't play that game with me. It basically has. Been turned into a werewolf and becoming a alpha? Yeah real hardship McCall" He sneered, not caring he wasn't being fair.

"My father left-" Scott started to say.

Stiles whirled around suddenly and his voice came out as a roar " ** _My mother DIED!_** And I just had to watch! I couldn't do anything! I felt useless! I had no control! As she slowly forgot who I was!" He took deep breaths as he continued his voice lower now "You turning into a werewolf wasn't so bad at first you know? I still felt like I was useful that I helped but then you slowly didn't need me anymore. Then...then _it_ came along. And the worst thing? A part of me liked it. Liked that power. Liked that I , could do something, that I had control"

"You _didn't_ have control though" The werewolf said shakily, frowning.

"Not myself, no. But I had control over other people. Over the situation and in some ways it still felt like it was myself, even though it wasn't. I didn't feel powerless then. I didn't feel useless" Stiles said coldly.

Scott just shook his head, looking at Stiles with different eyes.

"You still don't understand do you? You've forgotten what its like to be weak" Stiles said with some hostility.

The Alpha werewolf tried again but being extra careful at seeing the aggression in Stiles body laugage and tone he said shakily "I don't see you as that. I never saw you as that-"

"Why not? It's the truth. I wasn't useful to anyone, anything you did"

"You didn't have to be useful Stiles. You didn't have to proof your worth to the pack _or me_ " Scott said.

"Then what fucking good am I? What am I for if I can't help out? If I can't be useful it felt like I was _worth nothing_ " Stiles hissed. His vision was blurry, was their tears in his eyes.

"I don't understand" Scott pleaded.

"You've never felt it have you? The feeling you're nothing compared to someone else? You're the insect they can trample on any time they want. And you can only look up at them and wish that you were their equal but you knew you'd never be. That's what I felt like, standing next to you. In you're shadow"

The werewolf shook his head, he couldn't believe it. That Stiles had felt like this. He said shaking his head "I'm not like that Stiles. I never wanted you to.. _to look at me like that"_

"How else was I supposed to look at you?! With your supernatural abilities and you being a true alpha?!"

"If you were jealous of me being supernatural why didn't you want the bite?" He asked softly.

The werefox suddenly deflated and Scott finally realised they were getting somwhere. Stiles didn't look as Scott as he said sounding very strained "Because I'm not...good"

"What's that supposed to mean, of course you're-" He started to shout in frustration but suddenly Scott choked down a gasp as he was facing the wall. Stiles had shoved him into it angrily.

"I'm not good! I'm not you! I liked the Nogitsune's possesion. I liked the power taking pain from other people gave me. I craved power when I was human and I still want more of it now! I like controlling over people. I enjoyed over powering other humans and you when I was a Nogitsune. I wish I freaking was you but I'm not and I can't stand following your approach to everything. Not every person can be that moral Scott! I felt weak as a human but I constantly craved to be more powerful, more in control but what would that make _me!?_ And now I am stronger and you already thought that I was a monster!"

With every stop in his sentence Stiles had picked Scott up and shoved the werewolf to the ground, or a wall. Scott tried to fight but Stiles was a lot stronger than he expected, his skull rattled as he met the wall or the floor.

At the end of Stiles shouting as the word monster left his lips, he through a punch towards Scott's face. The Alpha werewolf just managed to catch Stiles's fist. Shaking in effort for it not to hit him.

"I d-don't think you're a monster Stiles. I never did" Scott wheezed out, his voice pained.

"Then why don't you understand me? You were my brother. Why, why didn't you see me?" Stiles grinded out.

He switched his position, choosing to let down his punch and pin the alpha werewolf to the wall by his t-shirt instead. A part of Stiles knew one of the reason's he could do this easily was that he could still feel the power from the patents pain he'd taken from the hospital flowing through his veins.

"I-I see you now. I think I understand" Scott choked out, breathing hard. A part of him not believing it was Stiles who had him pinned and he could feel the supernatural strength rolling of his skin in waves. But that was part of the problem wasn't it? Him not seeing the person Stiles really was.

Stiles laughed bitterly "You think?!"

But before they could do anything further, the door opened and a shout opened in the air.

"Stiles! Let go of him!"

He did what he was told but before that he snorted "Its okay, we're done here anyway"

Lydia came running, she checked on a couple of Scott's bruizing that was already healing and turned on Stiles "What the hell was that?! You both were in here to talk! Not kill each other!"

"Its okay Lydia" Scott sighed, feeling a little dizzy.

"Its not-!"

"It is, leave it" Scott snapped.

She blinked startled but gave them both glares all the same. But Scott winced knowing they were going to have to talk about this later.

"We were working something out. I think we worked it out" Scott said softly, then he looked at Stiles questioning.

"Almost" Stiles said slowly but their was a coldness to his voice that made Scott wince.

"Stiles" He tried before he left the room, he shook his head, stopping Scott from talking.

"Almost there Scott" He said, shaking his head a little but the coldness was gone leading on to tiredness and waryness, with that he left.

Almost? Scott thought.

Yeah, he could deal with an _almost._

 

 


	38. I'm Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malia comforts Stiles.

"Stiles!" The Sheriff snaps as the door slamming thunders within the house, he rushes to the front door to check the door was still on its hinges with the loudness and force of Stiles slamming the door behind him. 

Stiles ignored him, walking up the stairs up to his room. 

"Stiles? Are you okay?" His father asked when he realised Stiles had ignored. 

"I'm fine" He muttered, not looking at his father. 

"Stiles" The sheriff sighed, standing up to go to his son but looked defeated as Stiles slammed the door behind him.

"Stiles?" 

He almost had a heart attack. 

"Ohmygod! Malia" He said, eyes wide then he groaned "How many times? Knock and go through my door" 

She was sitting on his bed, looking a little sheepish.

"Sorry" She said then she noticed his expression and how tense he was.

"What's wrong?" Malia asked worriedly.

Stiles banged his head against the door closing his eyes in disbelief but also annoyance as he said "I had a fight with Scott" Before she could say anything he added "A physical one"

Malia's eyes widened as she asked "What happened?" 

"I uh through him into the wall and ground and I kinda tried to punch him in the face" Stiles then groaned loudly and then started to pace talking very quickly and "I mean, what's wrong with me? Why am I always making a mess of things?! He understands now but I don't know why but I still can't forgive him and he makes me feel so-" 

Malia suddenly grabbed Stiles and pulled him into a kiss. 

He stopped talking with a groan of pleasure from the kiss, responding autermatically. She stepped back and he looked at her startled. 

Malia said comfortingly "I think you need to relax Stiles"

Stiles stared at her for a couple of seconds but then slowly his panic melted away and he smiled cockily and asked raising his eye brows "How are you going to help relax me?" 

She giggled as she leaned into him as she said "Let me show you" 

Malia kissed him on the lips, he responded eagerly, slowly pushing her down on the bed. He grinned though sighing as his body and mind finally relaxed. 

They kissed again and it slowly started to get more and more heated as Stiles climed on top of her, pinning her arms to the bed.

They both stopped at the same time taking a breath, as they did this Malia and Stiles eyes glowed. 

A connection formed between them as their eyes glowed at the same time, sharing their hunger and lust.

Malia's eyes widened as she saw the aura of Stiles fox, it was surrounding him this time like a armor but its tail...was wrapped around her, comfortingly but also very possessively. 

"What?" Stiles asked, noticing the different look in her eyes. 

She got rid of the color in her eyes as she shook her head but smiled all the same as she said "Nothing" 

They kissed again but more softly and sweetly this time.

"You'll help me?" Stiles asked slowly.

"Always" Malia agreed.


	39. Always Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott finally understands... But will it be enough? Kira comforts him.

Lydia watches Stiles slam the door behind them then spins around, turning on Scott. Eyes narrowing on him and his guilty expression but he looked a little defensive.

"What happened?" Lydia demanded.

"He almost punched me" Scott said quickly.

"I know that! Why?" She demanded.

Scott sighed, rubbing his hands over his face as he said in frustration "This is all messed up!"

"And who's fault is that Scott?!" She snapped.

Before he could reply Lydia got right up into his face and said firmly "I do think Stiles should have told you but honestly you're his best friend. Do you really believe that his at fault for being angry at you?"   
She added, looking more grim as she said "I've made some mistakes with him and I plan to make up for them. I will make up for them. I know how as well. Do you?"

Then she turned and left Scott standing there, thinking over Lydia's words, a tight feeling in his gut. How could he make this up with Stiles?

"Where is he? I looked everywhere!" Scott cried to his pack. Then he noticed it as well.

"Malia's not here either" Liam said and Kira added looking grim "And nor is Kyle"

They were at lunch in School caferteria and despite Scott telling himself he would make things right with Stiles today the Werefox was not in School.

They all looked at each other, a couple of minutes after all of them realizing what this meant at the same time.

"Why would they do this!?" Scott gasped, did they really think they could take it by themselves?!

"I think we know why they would" Lydia said but her tone was reluctant and full of fear.

"But we're pack" Liam replied sounding insulted however Scott cut him of, hanging his head "We haven't been acting like it though"

Everyone looked at Scott surprised.

He said his voice turning a little bland but tinged with guilt "Its my fault. I've never really put myself in his shoes, what his feeling, what he used to feel. I'm his brother, I should have noticed he wasn't happy as a human. I should have supported him more and understood him better"

"If he wasn't happy as a human, why didn't he just ask for the bite?" Liam asked, frowning.

"He was scared" Lydia realized, she explained to them, apart from Scott "He was scared he'd become something worse if he got the bite, scared he'd become what he'd seen and been like when he'd first felt what having supernatural power was like"

"But that was the Nogitsune" Kira said slowly.

"Not exactly, from what I'd gathered there was a lot more to it than that" Scott said, shuddering a little as he remembered Stiles shouting at him how he liked feeling powerful, in control, maybe a little to much...

But...

Stiles was still his brother.

Just because he has darker thoughts and darker instincts does not mean his going to become evil Scott thought firmly. He knew Stiles was scared of this now but he and the pack would have to help him overcome this fear.

Stiles was not evil.

Scott thought, no, Scott _knew_ this.

"But we need to help him, help them. Stiles was right, I was to used to seeing Stiles in a certain light I didn't really see who he was as a person. And I was to used to remembering and thinking of him as a human. I didn't see that any changes were either already there or if they weren't just because those personality traits had changed doesn't mean they were _wrong_ " Scott said, his tone softer.

Lydia blinked but she smiled as she said "Who are you and what have you done to Scott McCall?"

"Oh haha" Scott said, rolling his eyes.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Helping Malia and Stiles is more important than being at School" Kira said, moving to grab her bag.

Scott frowned at her eagerness but there was something else in his mind as he looked at her.

Kikiyaon kill Kitsune...

"Everyone go to my place and get ready" He said, his Alpha command loud and clear but he pulled her aside as the rest of his pack grabbed their stuff and moved away.

"Kira..." He said.

Her eyes narrowed at his tone.

"Oh no you don't" She said coldly.

He flinched a little but pleaded "It kill's Kitsune's...You could be in danger-"

"So you could Stiles, so could you" She replied.

"But its more dangerous for you!" Scott pleaded.

"And its more dangerous for Stiles. I'm not leaving him" She said stubbornly and firmly. Her eyes fierce.

Scott could really feel the affection in her voice, it hadn't been lost on him that her friendship with Stiles had become stronger ever since he'd transformed. And he could see it now, how much she cared for him and wanted to protect him.

"Scott" Kira's voice less cold and more gentle "Please don't. I know I can help. You can as well" She suddenly took his hands in hers and added "We can help Stiles together"

He looked at her for a couple of seconds, feeling her determination and passion.

Then Kira really made him believe they would get through this, together.

Which was the belief he had been lacking all along and it finally came to him.

They'd do this together.

Her and his pack.

 

 

 


	40. Into The Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natural Supernatural Predator

 

The forest was silent. It was wrong to be that silent Stiles thought. He felt unsettled. He knew Kyle was just as unsettled as he was.

Malia was looking at them, frowning, she noticed the fox's were tenser than normal. She was a little nervous but not as nervous as they looked.

"You okay? You both reek of nerves" She asked them.

Stiles wiped away sweat from his forehead. His hands were shaking.

"I don't know" Stiles said shaking his head, he'd never felt like this before going up against a creature before "I don't know why I feel so-"

Kyle answered simply but with frustration "It's because we're going to face our supernatural predator. The Kikiyaon is basically for killing Kitsune. We have supernatural predators that really affect us and natural predators that our instincts will warn us away from but isn't that strong"

"What's our natural predator?" Stiles wondered.

Kyle smirked as he glanced at Malia as he said "Coyote and Wolves, though competition not prey"

His grin became wider as Stiles turned pink at his words.

"I don't think you're fox sees me like that" Malia said, looking amused.

He turned more serious as they got deeper into the woods and asked her "What about you?"

She looked a little sad as she said simply "Humans"

Stiles looked startled and said quickly "You didn't see me as-?"

"No, never you" She told him honestly, looking into his eyes.

Kyle rolled his eyes and mimed throwing up.

Stiles chuckled, elbowing him in response. Kyle cringed a little but took it well.

But he quickly stopped his eyes wide, holding his hand out, stopping Malia and Stiles in their tracks before they could react he shhed them quickly, he looked more pale.

Stiles with-held a gasp as a giant shape moved up above them. The shape was so huge it blocked out any light through the trees. Its wings span so big that every time the wings hit the air Kyle, Malia and Stiles could feel the wind through the air, his hair ruffling in the wind made by the wings.

It flow ahead of them.

They watched it with eyes wide. Kyle and Stiles felt terror race through their veins without their control.

After disappearing they all looked at each other.

"It didn't see us?" Stiles hissed.

"Maybe.." Kyle said but his tone was odd that Stiles and Malia couldn't pinpoint.

They went in the direction the Owl flow. After a couple of minutes of walking, Kyle and Malia were both dragged behind a tree by Stiles. Kyle stumbled a little bit not expecting Stiles strength. Though he tensed as he saw why Stiles had pulled them behind the tree. Almost right in front of them a huge oak tree stood before them, proud and strong despite its age but that wasn't surprising part.

The surprising part was their was thousands of roots, creating a cave underneath. A huge shadow going into the cave.

They glanced at each other at the same time.

Kyle took a deep breath in and stepped in front, leading the way.

"Okay, lets go"


	41. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What did you do Kyle?"

They stared.

After following a long winding path deeper into the ground, where rocks and roots were crushed together underground.

The path came back with an edge over a cliff. It became smaller and smaller.

"Its a little to late to tell you I'm scared of hights" Kyle said suddenly.

Stiles rolled his eyes but said "Just don't look down"

"Thanks" Kyle said sarcastically.

"You said the Owl comes from the spirit world?" Malia wondered.

"Yeah, why?" He asked.

She shook her head as she said " Nothing, just sounds familiar but I don't know why"

Stiles frowned was it him that Kyle looked nervous at that and seemed to pale quickly? He was not the only one who noticed this reaction. Malia gave Kyle a odd look. Was it them or did he look guilty?

"Yeah, I think I read about the Kikyaon somewhere" She said, trying to remember.

"The beastiality?" Stiles wondered.

"Yes!" She said, clicking her fingers as the words came back to her. At Stiles look she shrugged "My boyfriend could be killed by a giant owl. I had to look it up"

"Well? What did it say?" He asked quickly.

Malia started to speak but stopped suddenly "It said..."

She trailed of and suddenly looked at Kyle her eyes narrowing as she said softly "It said..."

The dark fox looked away from her and that's what she needed. Suddenly Malia grabbed Kyle by the throat and slammed him against the wall.

"Malia!" Stiles cried.

"It's you're fault! What did you do" She hissed.

The dark fox didn't reply, turning red with lack of air.

Though struggling Stiles managed to pull Malia of Kyle, putting himself inbetween them. He eyed Kyle though a little coldly. He trusted Malia.

"What is going on?" He demanded.

"He lied" Malia growled.

Before Stiles could ask Malia snapped "The Owl isn't a omen of death. Its a omen for revenge. Revenge from the spirit world. Nogitsune's are not the only ones that get easily offended!"

"Kyle? Is there something you want to explain to us?" Stiles asked, cooly, crossing his arms.

Glaring at the Dark Fox.


	42. The Dead Should Stay Dead

 

Kyle looked at them, eyes flicking to Stiles and Malia's expression before he seemed to get small under their scrutiny.

His voice was almost a whisper that if they hadn't gotten supernatural hearing they would not have heard.

"We didn't mean to..."

"We?" Stiles snapped.

Kyle flinched at the harshness to his voice.

Stiles honestly couldn't believe this was the guy he'd used to fear and he'd been wary of. Kyle seemed to sinc into himself at their glares.

"My dad and me. We-we had no choice"

"No-" Malia repeated.

"She was dead!" He suddenly cried, before they could react he said his eyes were teary as he looked at Stiles dead in the eyes "Wouldn't you? If you had a chance to bring her back? Wouldn't you do it? Dam the coniquences?"

Stiles stiffened, eyes widening, freezing up.

"What's-" Malia started to say but she was cut of.

"We found out we could bring her back. And we did for a little while. I-I got to say goodbye" Kyle choked out.

Stiles cold glare had softened and he looked at the dark fox with sympathy.

"Your mother" He said.

Her eyes widened a little, looking at Kyle with different eyes.

Kyle crumbled before them, kneeling.

"The spirit world took her back soon enough. We fought but we couldn't keep her but you'd think we learned our lesson but ha, turns out you don't just take peoples spirits from that world without punishment. Its a offence you could say" He said, his voice trembling.

"The dead should stay dead. Its not right, even in the supernatural world" Stiles said gently.

"What about Peter?" Malia asked shakily, not being able to deal with the sorrow and guilt coming from the dark fox.

"I head about what happened to Peter Hale. His spirit probably hadn't left his body. If he hadn't been dead long before he started to reserect himself, it takes time but...but she had been gone for a while. My-my dad became obsessed with getting her back. We found a ritual. But we didn't know what we were getting into but-"

Kyle cut himself of, shuddering, looking down but started again voice more shaky "But we got her back. It was...amazing. She was there, in front of us. But she was also angry. We-we didn't know why but she said we'd sighed our death sentaces by bringing her back"

"It took her back and you realized..." Stiles said, his voice sounding a little horrified.

"We realized for bringing her back the spirit world punished us. By sending the Kikayaon after us. Its shadow would follow us, haunt us until we gave ourselves up to it. And if we ran or didn't-"

"It would start killing other Kitsune's" Stiles said, his tone harder.

Kyle nodded as he said shakily "We ran. We found the more we were about certain strong currents it could hide our scent from it"

"So you moved to Beacon Hills" Malia said, finally catching up.

He nodded, hanging his head "And now its started to haunt us again, waiting, watching and its just started to attack other Kitsune's"

"Kira is in danger because of you. Stiles is in danger because of you. This is your family's fault, why should we even help you" Malia snarled, stepping menacingly forward.

Stiles put his hand out stopping Malia but he didn't look angry but pitying and sympathetic, he told her "We can't just leave him to deal with this himself"

"Kyle-" Stiles said slowly.

Kyle shook his head, standing up, his eyes still watering but his tone suddenly determined "I'm not going in there to die. I'm going in there to win"

He looked at them both in the eyes as he said trying to be strong, his voice a little wobbly "I'm sorry, I put your lives in danger and I plan to make up for it but can you blame me?"

He was looking at Stiles.

He knew Stiles would understand.

"Did you say all you wanted to say to her?" Stiles asked softly.

Kyle smiled sadly "I think I did"

"Then I don't blame you" Stiles said simply.

Malia knew what Stiles said was the truth but she did detect a small amount of jealousy from him. But she didn't blame him.

She didn't blame _them._


	43. The Spirit Realm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spirits inside us...

After a hour of silence walking the long winding path leads to a smaller darker tunnel, so dark they could not see what lies on the other end. Symbols where etched on the outside of the tunnel. Old and worn. They stopped, looking at each other and they all felt it.

Something deep inside them growing and moving, reacting to the symbols and the dread they knew they'd found the entrance. The entrance to the Spirit world.

"We really going to do this?" Malia asked but she sounded more in disbelief that she was there with them, rather than questioning it.

"Lets go" Kyle said, he was first into the tunnel, crouching down. Stiles and Malia followed. As soon as they stepped in side they all could see a light at the end of the tunnel. One by one they stepped outside.

Before they could really react Malia gasped as if in pain bending over. Stiles was just about to ask her what was wrong, grabbing her trembling shoulders but suddenly a pain raged war through his body, he started to pant and sweat dripped down. Stiles was in such pain he almost didn't see Kyle react to it the same from in front of him.

"Its-its okay. Let it pass" A soft voice told him.

Malia.

She was not in pain anymore but was smiling, her eyes though were glowing the brightest blue he'd ever seen.

"What is this?" Stiles choked out.

"I'm not that sure but I think its our spirit...Stiles, look!" She grabbed on to his hands, he looked down and his pain suddenly passed as a odd feeling passed through his body. His eyes widened.

His hands were encased with a silver light, the silver and blueish light encased his hands making a new shape. He could still see his normal hands but over the top of them the light made the shape of paws and claws. He looked down some more. This couldn't be...

His whole body was encased with this light, creating a new shape. A shape of a fox.

"Is this is what you see when you glow your eyes at me?" He asked Malia slowly and in shock.

"Yes but its not normally this bright" She said.

"Same goes for your eyes"

Malia blinked, looking startled "My eyes are-?"

"Relax" Stiles said, cupping her face "They look beautiful"

"Well this is sickening sweet and everything but I really think we need to make a move on" Kyle's voice broke through them.

Stiles huffed, feeling a flash of irritation but it soon disappeared as he looked at Kyle.

Kyle's aura was also there in front of them, they both could see it. Stiles noticed that it looked almost the same as his apart from it seemed smaller somehow around his body and a darker silver without any blue.

"It seems to have called upon our spirits" Kyle said slowly but he was frowning and his tone was grim.

"Isn't that good? I feel pretty good" Stiles said, he felt almost like he'd drunk several energy drinks and almost like after he'd taken pain for the first time but it didn't leave him feeling drunk on power unlike last time.

Malia nodded, she could feel it to.

"I'm not sure. Just...control yourselves" He told them. They walked forward, confused but not asking what he'd meant.

They walked on light grass beneath their feet. Trees were all around them. An earee feeling started in the air as they walked Stiles frowned as he felt his Nogitsune hunger that had always been in him but he could ignore it, suddenly it hightened to a incredibly degree.

"Stiles!"

He gasped, his knees giving way. He didn't pay attention that the same thing was happening to Kyle.

The hunger surged through his veins. His aura brightend but also seemed to pulse angrily, like a ticking time bomb. Fear shot through him, it was just like before, when he'd searched for Kyle to help him. It felt like he was dying if he didn't feed soon!

Only Malia voice brought him back to reality. He had to focus on her, shouting in front of him. Ignoring the Nogitsune's deep urges, very slowly but surely he was able to put them to one side. Some things were more important than hunger.

"Malia" He gasped out "What was that?"

Before she could reply Kyle did instead. He looked a little worse for wear but not starving.

"Its this place. It brings our true natures out. Nogitsune especially. We're more connected to the spirit world than Werewolves or other were creatures are. It tends to make us feel..."

"Insatiable" Stiles muttered.

And for once a small threat of pity towards the Nogitsune that had possessed him, swelled inside him. Was that what it had felt constantly? Every minute? Every second? No wonder it had given in...

He just hoped he would never give in...


	44. Old Of Age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight begins...

  
As they walked deeper and deeper into the spirit world Stiles noticed it had started to get darker and darker around them.

The grass underneath their feet that once was a bright green now had gone dry and dead underneath their feet. The trees were deadened and darker. Even what looked like the sky reflecting the real world was now dark, dark clouds road the sky overhead.

Kyle looked more grim as they walked glancing around, he looked a little paler. He noticed Malia and Stiles looking around, staying closer together, looking uncomfortable.

"This is where the dark spirits come to rest. It's where we'll go when we die. We're trickster spirits, dark spirits" He said slowly.

"How's that fair?" Stiles demanded.

"Life isn't fair, what makes you think the after life would be fair either?" Kyle pointed out.

Stiles frowned but he nodded anyway but then wondered "What about spirits of werewolves?"

"Nature spirits. They get to rest where we first got here"

The Werefox couldn't help but feel a spike of jealousy at that.

Kyle added just to give them more information "Human spirits don't come here"

"Where do they go?" Malia asked.

Kyle shrugged "I don't know"

"Heaven maybe?" Stiles asked wistfully.

"Maybe. I'd like that" Kyle said.

Stiles agreed, thinking of his Mother. He was sure Kyle was thinking of his mother somewhere in the spirit world by how pale he looked.

They walked on in silence.

Stiles was about to ask how they would find the giant owl but stopped as he saw why they had suddenly stopped.

A cave stood before them but to the right of the cave a throne, made from roots and bark, though it was huge and the calvings within the throne made it look more mystic and old.

The dark fox took a breath in, trying to relax himself "We're here"

"How?" Malia asked, eyes wide.

"It must be really old. The longer you live before coming here, the better your spirit gets treated" Kyle added "It showed us the way. It wants us here. It wants me to give up my life to it"

"And...you're not going to do that, are you?" Stiles asked slowly.

The dark fox stepped forward as he agreed "No, I'm not. I'm going to do what everyone who ever wants to get out of a the spirit realm's clutches. If we win, it leaves and we get to live"

Stiles didn't ask what happened if they lost, he had a feeling he knew the answer and he didn't like it one bit.

"What are we going to do?" Malia asked Kyle.

He glanced at them, wondering why they decided to stick with him but he was glad for it.

Kyle looked up at the cave, he could only see darkness but he knew it was in there somewhere.

He shouted, loud and defiant " _Kikiyaon I challenge you!"_

Deep dark inside the cave a pair of haunting eyes snapped away.

Its beak and talons were bloody.

Its eyes glowed.

The Kikiyaon was awake.

And it was ready to meet the Nogitsune's challenge.

The fox and its family could not live for how it had offended the spirit world. Spirits could not be brought back from the dead. Should not be. It was an insult, a offence and the spirit realm called for the fox's blood and life in payment.

And the Kikiyaon was happy to obey.


	45. The Spirit Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're pack, right?"

 

_**"Who dares speak!"** _

The voice rumbles through the realm, echoing around them, shaking the ground. Stiles and Malia both stepped back in shock but Kyle stood his ground.

"Kyle Tenebris. You have wrought chaos on me and my father. It comes to a end, now!"

A pair of glowing haunting eyes slowly appeared from the tunnel, staring at them from the darkness.

"I thought your kind liked chaos" The voice rumbled, sounding almost mocking.

Kyle growled lowly at that.

There was a rustle in the ground, like earthquakes and then it was before them.

It's wings spread wide, flaring upwards threateningly.

The Owl.

The Kikayaon was before them.

It was white but with a red tint to its feathers, like blood. This truly was a omen from the dead.

"It's a pity I didn't decide to strike. One less problem to deal with" It said.

Stiles stepped backwards, eyes wide. Knowing it was talking about him, the way it was looking at him.

"You-you've been following me?" Stiles asked worriedly.

"Hunting" Kyle corrected, looking at the owl grimly.

It turned to Kyle and its voice echoes across the spirit world " ** _Tenebris I accept your challenge_**!"

Kyle didn't have time to react, talons struck through the air but they hit thin air.

The dark fox gasped in shock and he was pushed out of the way. Stiles on top of him.

"You okay?" Stiles asked, quickly scrambling of him and helping him stand.

"I'm pretty sure you just saved my life" Kyle said, blinking in disbelief that he'd been so close to death.

"Don't worry about it,,I'm sure you'll have your chance to pay me back!" Stiles replied as the owl got ready to strike again.

It's wings spread out. And slowly it lifted itself into the air. Like a demon from hell. It would strike.

"How the hell are we meant to fight that!" Malia cried.

"Only one way to find out!" Stiles said.

Kyle and Stiles glanced at each other and then they charged. Into Battle.

Stiles had the most agility as he ran at the Owl, leaping over its deadly talans and grabbed on to one of its wings and pulled.

There was a screech of pain.

Stile dodged a sharp beak heading his way, its eyes focused on him intently, he through himself to the side, landing roughly on the ground.

The Kikayaon made a noise than Stiles knew no living animal could make as it turns its attention to Kyle who had grabbed on to its tallan, trying to climb up.

It landed on the ground hard, trying to squash Kyle underneath.

He managed to move just in time, jumping for a tree and pulling himself upwards, breathing hard.

He glanced up just in time to see a giant beak heading in his direction. Kyle cried out as he jumped from the tree as it came crashing down.

Malia caught him before he hit the ground. They looked awkwardly at each I before she quickly put him down.

They stared as the owl cans straight at them, it's fast wing span knocking down trees as it charged at them.

Suddenly it reeled back in pain.

Stiles was on its head, he'd somehow climbed up without it noticing and was stabbing his fingers into its eyes.

It jerked furiously around, finally flinging him of and giving Stiles its full attention, it's tallens reached for him, slicing through the air like daggers.

Stiles tried to dodge but he knew he wasn't quick enough!

He was then suddenly thrown out of the way.

Stiles looked around gasping for breath.

But it hadn't been Kyle.

Nor had it been Malia.

It was...

Scott?!

Stiles gasped his name.

Scott's pack behind him, facing the owl.

"What? How? Why?!" Stiles spluttered.

"Anything for my brother" Scott said simply.

Stiles stared him, eyes wide.

"After all" Kira said, standing by Stiles side "You're pack right?"

He didn't answer for a second and then...

Stiles grinned.


	46. Balance Uneven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the pack comes together. All for one.

  
Scott swore loudly as he dived out of the way of bloody beak, the owls eyes focused on him with killing intent.

"Scott!" Stiles shouted.

With a snarl Stiles had forgotten he was capable of he through himself at the owl, digging his fingers through the feathers, gripping flesh, digging his fingers in.

The owl screeched in pain and started to fly into the air again, trying to get Stiles of. Attention away from Scott.

Kyle watched from the ground scrambling upwards after it had knocked him down to the ground. He took note at how small they all were and felt compared to this bird of prey.

They couldn't do it! The owl was to huge, to strong. Really the fury of the spirit world. What did they expect?! But he had to. His family, his friend, Stiles pack depended on it! Then it came to him, how it could be defeated.

"Hey, Stiles climb up to its head! Scott, Malia, You and you grab on two each wing and hold it down, drag it down, use all your strength"

"What?!" Scott shouted.

"Trust him" Stiles snapped, clinging onto the Kikayaon for dear life, it was moving to much for him to move. He knew what Kyle was thinking but his pack had to trust him first.

Scott looked at Stiles for a split second, hesitating. He didn't trust Kyle but...he should trust Stiles and he would and he did. He had been stupid not to.

"Kira with me!" He told her, they both ran at the owl with no hesitation, jumping and avoiding its sharp beak.

"Liam, Malia go for its other wing and drag it down!" He ordered them.

They nodded eagerly.

They both took of, Malia got to her wing faster and grabbed hold just as the Owl started to fly forward, trying to get rid of Stiles.

But it fell forward, face hitting the ground as the pack grabbed on to its two winds and using their super strength dragged it back down to earth.

Lydia watched from the back, eyes wide. She didn't have super strength so all she could do was watch but her throat itched and she hoped that it was good news. Her stomach twisting painfully.

Stiles clambered on top of the fallen owl and climbed up to its head, before it could try and get up Stiles preyed the spirits to forgive him and his pack and he called upon his super strength. The wolf and fox overwhelmed him as his eyes glowed silver with hints of blue. His aura became visible around him and then he slammed his hand, curled into the fist, through the feathers, through the flesh and through the skull.

It was brutal but it was the only way to win.

It was Kyle's challenge, it had been his plan, his idea. It felt odd for Stiles to finally be carrying out someone else's plan and being the brute force behind it rather than just the mind who had come up with it.

He found he rather liked it.

Lydia couldn't hold it back anymore, she screamed as Stiles fist went through.

The Kikayaon slumped.

Her scream echoed through the forest. Through the spirit realm. All the spirits heard the wail of the banshee.

Stiles through himself of it and landed gracefully next to Liam and Malia. Still surprised at how graceful he could be with these abilities.

"Um stiles?" Liam said awkwardly.

"Oh, ha, sorry" Stiles said, realising his aura was still visible to them and himself in the spirit world, it surrounded him like armour and had not disappeared or gotten smaller.

He tried to concentrate and focus but... It didn't go away?

Before he could try more they all stiffened as the Kikayaon moved.

It lifted its head, it's wound vanishing. It's eyes focused on Kyle.

Spirits from the spirit realm do not die, they are already dead.

"You don't know what you've done. You should not have come here"

It looked at Stiles next but then Kyle, speaking to both of them.

"I can sense both of you. What you really are. Your spirits are not balanced. You both will lose this fight eventually, some quicker than others. Like your mother"

Kyle snarled angrily. Stiles stopped him from trying to attack but felt tense himself.

It flapped its wings and flew up into the sky disappearing from sight.

"What's it talking about? We won the fight" Liam grumbled.

"It wasn't talking about this fight" Stiles muttered. Kyle and Stiles glanced worriedly at each other.

But before they could really think about the owl's parting haunting words Stiles cried out it pain.

Everything burned!

He fell to the ground gasping in agony.

What was happening?!


	47. What Needs To Be Said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It wasn't your fault"

 

"Stiles!" Malia cried, eyes wide as she fell to the ground next to him, holding him as he cried out in pain.

"What's happening to him!" Kira demanded, turning to Kyle who looked as shocked and worried as everyone else.

He shook his head, kneeling forward next to Stiles, touching his shuddering shoulder "I'm...not sure but..."

Stiles aura started to brighten, almost glow with intensity.

"But I think-"Kyle started to say but was cut of by Stiles suddenly agonized scream. They wanted in terror as his eyes blazed silver brightly, the hints of blue vanishing underneath silver.

The dark fox's eyes suddenly widened in recognisation and a little awe? Then he snapped "Everyone get back! Give him more room! Malia away from him! Give him more space, step back!"

They all did what he said, surpisisingly with no complaints, only some hesitation.

Before anyone could say anything Malia gasped out loud as Stiles aura started to change, it surged and shuddered suddenly Stiles cries reached a higher pitch and his aura became to bright and big it was blinding, so blinding everyone had to shield their eyes or look away.

Slowly it faded in intensity and they all focused back on Stiles.

Wait...what?

Kyle smiled.

They all stared at Stiles aura, it had become a small fox again, on Stiles shoulder but something was very different about it.

It had...two tails.

"We don't get physical repsentations of our tails like you do Kira. Its within our spirit and stays there, only seen within our aura's" Kyle spoke softly, looking a little in wonder at the extra long tail, curving around Stiles body protectivetly.

Stiles groaned, getting upwards shakily, his aura unknown to him vanishing from everyones sight, only seen if they used their supernatural eyes.

"Wait, he is a Nogitsune?" Liam demanded.

"What-whats going on?" Stiles muttered, looking like he would collapse any second.

Kyle decided to answer Liam and Stiles in a round about way "No, he isn't one of our kind but he has the gift and curses of our kind, including the gift and curse of a werewolf as he is a werefox. A werefox gets tails as his spirit grows stronger and he takes pathways that will allow him to live a longer life. Killing the Owl was part of that. I didn't know at first but I recognised what my father described"

"What about you?" Scott wondered.

He chuckled "I don't get my second tail until the next 100 years"

They all gaped a little, including Stiles, apart from Kira, who already knew that part.

"So...I've got a second tail?" Stiles said, his brain not really processing the new information.

Scott was looking at Stiles with a strange look. Stiles caught it and his heart beat increased with nerves. His palms were a little sweaty...But he knew this was the right moment.

Lydia caught it as well "Okay, everyone, lets get back to our world. This place gives me the creeps"

Everyone agreed with her, knowing what this really was about and walked away, apart from Scott and Stiles, both knowing what Lydia had done.

They were now...alone, with only each other.

Scott laughed with nerves "Could have picked a better place to do this"

"Do what?" Stiles asked with ice in his tone, tensing, turning away and not giving Scott any leeway into the conversation.

Scott cringed, it was almost like the fighting together had never happened but he knew he wasn't forgiven yet and he deserved Stiles cold shoulder.

"Stiles, I didn't-" Scott said softly, sighing a little in frustration.

"No Scott! You messed up, this is your fault, if you think any excuse for this I swear-" The werefox hissed, eyes narrowing, arms crossed.

"No, No! Stiles, what I meant to say. I mean, I-I just wanted you to know, I'm-I'm sorry...okay?" Scott finally blurted.

Stiles blinked.

Had he heard Scott wrong?

He slowly turned around to face Scott "What did you say?"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything Stiles. We promised we'd do this together!"

Stiles stared at him. A look of shock on his face.

"What? I know saying sorry isn't enough and it'll do what ever it takes to help you to trust me again. I promise" Scott pleaded.

"It's...not that. You've never...I mean you've never said sorry to me before" Stiles said, his tone softer.

"I- what?" Scott looked confused "Of course I..." He trailed of thinking backwards, trying to remember a time when he properly apologised to Stiles. To his shock nothing came to his mind.

He shook his head at Stiles "But why didn't you say anything?"

"I-I guess...always thought I deserved it. Whatever happened. You didn't need to but not this, never this"

Scott shook his head in disbelief "Why you ever think you deserved me or anyone to treat you like that?!"

Stiles looked away. He looked like he would explode any second.

"Stiles? Please! You didn't deserve-!"

"Yes! I did! I killed her!" He shouted, spinning around, glaring at Scott, stepping into his personal space.

The true alpha stepped back, horrified as he really looked at Stiles. Is this how his best friend had been suffering and he hadn't noticed.

How had he not noticed?!

The guild and shame he felt was almost overwhelming.

He shook his head sadly as he said "You didn't kill her Stiles. That wasn't you. It's not your fault!"

The Werefox didn't reply.

Scott then spoke firmly. His words were true and desperate. He needed Stiles to hear his words!

"Allison's death was not your fault. Those people at the hospital and at the train station were not your fault!"

"We-we never talked about it" Stiles choked up.

"They never were your fault Stiles!" Scott said with commanding force.

Stiles had tears in his eyes.

"No" He muttered.

Scott grasped Stiles firmly, turning him so he had to look him in the eyes.

Taking a deep breath Scott then also said, noticing his eyes were glassy and had tears in them as well.

"Your mother's death was not your fault. You don't deserve this. You never did. They are all NOT you're fault"

He watched as his brother collapsed, kneeling before him, tears streaming down his face.

"Stiles... I'm so sorry" Scott said, arms wrapping around him, letting him sob in his arms.

_I'm sorry._


	48. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Together again.

 

Stiles slipped a little as they climbed out of the cave and trees into reality. Scott grabbed him, pulling him up as they stood up to face their pack that was waiting for them and Kyle.

"You're back" Lydia said, smiling with such brightness, Stiles swore he was almost blinded.

Despite her smile, she gave Scott a questioning narrowed eyed look, which he smiled back and nodded, with that Lydia beamed and suddenly she brought Stiles into a hug, who tensed a little but soon relaxed into it.

The Pack surrounded him.

Liam looked away at first but he looked a little surpised as Stiles gave him a small smile which he returned hesisently. Stiles didn't blame Liam, he knew he'd been pretty horrible to him in the full moon.

Kyle said, looking a little uncomfortible, standing a little stiffly, next to the renited pack "Well thanks, I guess I'll see you around.."

He turned to leave quickly, in a hurry to go but Stiles stopped him, standing in front of him.

"Wait! You're not leaving are you?"

His voice a little pleading. In the short time they'd known each other the boys had formed a strong connection to each other.

Stiles knew, weeks ago, hell days ago he would not have thought of it hurting so much in the chest, the thought of Kyle leaving.

"Don't worry, you'll see me around" He told Stiles comfortingly.

The alpha werewolf watched them interact but instead of feeling jealous he saw how much Stiles seemed to trust Kyle and how they interacted...

Scott stepped forward.

Kyle tensed.

"You were there for him when I wasn't. You helped him when I just turned my back. I-If you're staying in town, well my packs full of different supernaturals, I don't think anyone would mind one more" Scott offered seriously and kindly.

Stiles looked a little stunned. Scott was offering Kyle a place in his pack?! Stiles looked at him hopefully.

Kyle's eyes widened, he looked shocked.

"Seriously?" He said.

Scott nodded.

He looked at everyone in the pack. Including Stiles who looked eager.

Kyle backed up, it seemed rather sudden, him? A Nogitsune in a pack? He was so used to him and his father being shunned for what they were but-but...this?

Something warm swelled up inside.

"I'm...not sure. Maybe? I'll need some time to think it over?" He told them.

"That's okay" Scott replied, knowing it was a big decision. Stiles beamed at Scott for him offer. He really hoped Kyle would take it.

The dark fox turned to leave but then turned back, glancing at Stiles then looking at the pack he said "You know, what ever I decide I'm leaving with my father for a day on the full moon, so good luck"

Scott blinked and asked slowly "What's that suppose to mean?"

He gestured towards Stiles "He has and he'll have extra power from that tail. The full moon is in two days time"

He smirked a little as they all glanced warily at Stiles and looking a little shocked. With that he walked away.

But Stiles knew, he felt it in his gut they would defiantly see him again.

He never thought a couple of days ago he would miss Kyle but Stiles knew he would. So he hoped the dark fox decided to stay. _He really did._

Thinking about it, glancing up into the sky Stiles did feel a little stronger than he had been. It felt good but he wasn't ashamed of that.

He looked at Scott and said scratching the back of his neck nerversly. "Um whatever I do on the full moon, in advance I'm sorry"

Stiles brother shook his head and chuckled, then he slung his arm around Stiles shoulders and said comfortingly "Don't worry. Whatever happens I'll help you and we'll deal with whatever's coming. Together"

"Together" Stiles agreed.

Finally, he was home and he felt like...he was worth this.

"Don't forget about me" Malia said sweetly, with a grin, standing next to him, going and she kissed Stiles on the cheek, who blushed happily.

"Or me" Lydia said coming to stand next to Scott and Stiles. Finally they were together, they both were idoits, she thought but she loved them both anyway.

"Or me" Kira said, repeating Lydia. She shared a loving look with Scott and then she grinned at Stiles, who returned it. Their eyes flashing silver and firey orange. Both fox's knew they were going to get along for many years to come.

Liam nodded, standing next to Scott. He and Stiles nodded to each other respectivly and Liam grinned up at Scott who smiled warmly back.

The pack was together and ready to face what ever came next.

And nothing would split them up this time. They were sure of it.

Stiles couldn't stop himself from smiling. Scott's voice hovered inside his head Its not your fault. He didn't feel like that completely yet but he knew with his brothers help he could work on it and he never realised it before. Stiles had always been a critical person and looked to the future with skeptemism.

But for once in his life he felt like he was ready.

And he looked to the future with hope and confidence.

He could do this.

They could do this.

And they would.

**_Together._ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this so far and let me know what you think? xx


End file.
